Zeref's Pain
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note – I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Rated M)**

 _"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, ends with a tear. When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live your life so that when you die, you're the one smiling and everyone around you is crying."_

If only life was truly that simple. And for the newly created Dragneel family, it really wasn't.

Aki and Haru Dragneel, having only been married for nineteen months—six of those months with their newborn, Zeref Dragneel—were at their wits' end. Having a six-month-old baby boy should have brought nothing but joy and wonderful prospects for the future for such a young and seemingly happy couple.

However, having a child so soon had done nothing but create a rift between them. One they weren't sure they could mend.

Ever since Zeref had been born, Haru had done nothing but devote all of her time and energy to raising their young child, leaving Aki to earn their income. But every time he left for a job and returned home, he began to notice that his young wife paid little to no attention to him at all. It made him feel as if he were worth nothing but the reward he received.

And maybe that was true.

This was what probably led him to his first moment of weakness: giving into the advances of someone who made him feel like more of a person rather than an empty shell that brought home the bacon.

And when Aki's wife had found the not-so-innocent note in his jacket pocket, both of their worlds seemed to crumble.

"What is this?" Haru screeched, flailing the note in her husband's face. "How dare you do this us!"

"Us? What us? You spend every waking minute with Zeref and ignore me completely! And what you've said in the last thirty seconds is more than what you've said to me for the past week!"

"What? Are you jealous that I'm taking care of our _son_?"

Aki paused. "Yes. I am saying that. If you'd give me the time of day, _maybe_ this wouldn't have happened. Can you really blame me for wanting affection—from _anyone_ —when I can't even get it from my _wife_? And you won't even let me take Zeref off your hands because you think I'm incapable of being a father!"

"You're incapable of being a husband as well if you're going to cheat on me!" Haru hissed. "I can't believe you did this. I'm telling your mother…and I'm going to tell her what you've done."

He knew she'd do something like this. But his mother would just tell him not to do it again and that would be the end of it. If Haru would only be his _wife_ , then he'd swear this would never happen again. Never.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" questioned Haru, looking lost now that her anger had dissipated.

"What more do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that this will never happen again? Do you want me to get down on my knees and apologize to you? Is that what you want?" he snapped.

"It's a start," she replied quietly. "I want us to have a second chance at this… _us_."

Haru wanted more than anything for things to work out between them, but it was becoming too much. The honeymoon was over. This was the real world—real life. Nothing could have prepared either of them for this.

They were too young. They'd moved too fast. But it was too late now.

A sharp cry from Zeref startled the both of them out of their thoughts.

"You should go get him," Aki hissed, crossing his arms as a flash of jealousy graced his features.

Haru swallowed hard as she went to attend Zeref. Picking him up in her arms, she shushed him until he was quiet before setting him back down. Gripping the sides of his crib, her knuckles turned white. But when Aki placed a hand over hers, she relaxed.

Looking back up at him, she saw something else in his eyes. Or perhaps it was a reflection of what was in her own.

Either way, when they both gazed back down at their child, a new feeling washed over them in the pits of their stomachs.

Hate.

It was hate.

They _hated_ that Zeref had come between them. He'd ruined everything, even though it wasn't really his fault. But the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. Whether it was because they needed someone to blame or they just honestly hated him, they didn't really know.

And they didn't really care.

If anything, agreeing to hate the child who'd caused this mess brought them a step closer to being together again. However screwed up that was didn't matter. They'd make things work…even if it killed them.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note – I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Rated M)**

" _Always put yourself in the other's shoes. If you feel that it hurts you, it probably hurts the other person, too."_

Every single day that summer was the same old thing, over and over again, ever since Zeref had turned five and his parents had thought his two-year-old brother Natsu was worth more of their time than he was. So why should today be any different than any other day?

Zeref braced himself for what he knew what was coming. He lay in bed, still as a board, his blankets fisted in his tiny hands. It was early morning and still dark. The young boy knew that the sun wouldn't breach over the horizon for another hour at least. Too bad the same couldn't be said for _her_.

He flinched when he heard his bedroom door open, the bright glow from the hallway light illuminating the figure that stood in his doorway. As his mother stepped into his room, Zeref mentally prepared himself for what happened every morning at this time.

"Come here," his mother hissed, ripping off his blankets and tugging him out of bed. Her hand gripped his wrist tightly as she pulled him along, down the bright hallway, past the kitchen, and through the door that led into the garage.

Going down the two steps leading into the place, Zeref's mother shut the door behind her. Why couldn't anyone ever be awake at this time? No one knew what she was about to do.

The boy waited in anticipation, but he could only grow more anxious as he watched his mother light up a cigarette, taking a few puffs before putting it out. She was ready now.

Yanking Zeref toward herself, she sat down on the bottom step. Next, she jerked down the young boy's pants and underwear, and forced him over her lap, where his bare bottom lay exposed.

Clenching his hands into fists, Zeref pressed his lips together into a tight line as his mother's hand came down hard. The resounding smack seemed to echo in the garage, and the sting from her hand nearly brought tears to his eyes after the first strike.

But it wasn't over yet.

With all her might, she spanked him over and over again for roughly fifteen straight minutes before she relented. She shoved him off her lap then, and Zeref quickly pulled up his clothing while he watched his mother light up another cigarette.

Zeref winced at the thought of having to sit down. He knew he was extremely red, and he would be extremely sore. But it wasn't anything new. This happened every morning. And what had he done to deserve such treatment?

He'd been born.

And that made him dread what the rest of the day would entail. But still, it wasn't anything new.

* * *

Breakfast came all too soon. And Zeref found himself sitting at the dining table with a bowl of plain oatmeal that had been sweetened too much with sugar, making it almost unbearable to eat. Natsu sat across from him, his mother hovering over him and attending to his every whim.

His father, on the other hand, was getting ready to leave for work. After he said his goodbyes, Zeref knew what was coming. But no matter what he did, the result would always be the same.

"Sit up straight!" his mother screeched, hitting him on the back with her open hand; it didn't leave marks, but hurt all the same.

Zeref sat up as straight as he could. It felt as if his spine would snap if he tried to erect himself any straighter. But this wouldn't please her anyway, no matter how hard he tried.

Swallowing thickly, he watched her go into the kitchen, returning with a wooden spoon in hand. Zeref paused, waiting for her to make the first move.

She didn't.

Not until he went to take a bite of oatmeal.

 _Smack! Smack!_

"Elbows off the table!" his mother screeched… _again_ after hitting the backs of his hands with the wooden spoon.

Zeref choked back a cry. He wasn't sure if he could move his hands without the pain searing through them. Everything hurt. Why did everything have to hurt?

* * *

It wasn't often that Zeref looked forward to something, but when he heard he'd be starting kindergarten, there was no way he could hide his excitement. This would mean he could stay away from home for a while. Sure, he wouldn't be away for that long, but it was better than nothing.

So here he was, sitting on the ground with other kids his age as they listened to their teacher, Mr. M. They called him that because no one could pronounce his name correctly.

They'd started off with some simple math, which Zeref had blazed through with no problem. When they got to read a story aloud together, he was one of the only students who didn't hesitate before enunciating a word. And he had fun.

But when recess came and everyone went outside to play, the elation he'd been feeling slowly started to dissipate.

Zeref stood alone on the blacktop, watching as the other kids played kickball or hung out on the jungle gym. It seemed as if everyone knew each other and were friends already. But he was the outcast; he was all alone.

Or so he thought.

A small hand lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He froze at first, but gradually turned around. Zeref's gaze was met with bright green eyes and blonde hair. The girl was shorter than him. But that wasn't what drew him in. It was what was _in_ those eyes that caught his attention; they reflected pain, but it was carefully hidden.

"Um…I'm Mavis," the girl with green eyes said. "What's your name?"

"Zeref," the young boy blurted.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Mavis asked hesitantly. "I don't know anyone and it looked like you didn't either, so—."

"Okay," Zeref interrupted with a smile, but then it faltered. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied. "I've never had a friend before."

"Do you wanna be friends?"

Mavis paused before nodding.

"I wanna be friends, too. But…what do friends do?"

The girl seemed to think on this. "Play, talk. Do you wanna talk instead of play?"

"Sure," replied Zeref.

They wandered over to the sandbox and sat down, away from most of the other kids. Settling themselves in, they soon discovered that they didn't know what to talk about.

"I have a brother," started Zeref slowly. "His name is Natsu. He's two."

"Really?" Mavis responded, appearing interested. "I don't have a brother or sister. Or a mom. She died a long time ago."

"Oh." Zeref didn't know what else to say to that. "Was she a nice mom?"

"The best!" Mavis declared, a smile pushing away the tears that threatened to fall. "But it's just me and Dad now. What about you?"

What about him? What was there to really say? "It's me, my brother, my mom, and my dad."

"Are your parents nice?"

Zeref turned to look at the sand. "Not to me," he mumbled.

Concern washed over Mavis's face. "I'll be nice to you," she said slowly. "Always."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note – I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (Rated M)**

" _Promise yourself today."_

A few weeks later, Mavis and Zeref had become the best of friends. They did everything together. Even getting called into the principal's office.

"Mr. M and I would like to talk to each of your parents," started their principal, Mr. Dreyar. "We want to meet with them and tell them how you're doing in school."

Zeref felt panic wash over him. Had they done something wrong? And if they did, what would his parents do to him?

"So I want you to give this letter to your parents. Make sure they get it, all right?" insisted Mr. Dreyar. "You may go."

Looking down at the paper he held in his hands, Zeref skimmed the document, trying to find some clue as to what this so-called meeting was about. It revealed nothing. There was just some minor introductions of who his teacher and principal were, and a date and time for the meeting. Things would not go well for him.

"You okay?" inquired Mavis as they made their way back to their classroom.

Zeref nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he were to say anything. He had a letter to deliver to his parents, and for that, he was extremely scared.

* * *

Zeref waited until his dad came home before he bothered taking the letter out of his backpack. And only when his parents were both in the living room did he hand over the letter.

"What the hell is this?" questioned his mother in a demanding voice. "Are you getting in trouble at school?"

Zeref shook his head, too afraid to speak.

"Lies!" she snapped, rearing back her hand and slapping him straight across the face.

Zeref expected his dad to intervene. But to his uttermost shock, he didn't. His _father_ just stood there and let his mother slap him.

"Let's just go to the meeting and find out what's going on then. If he's done something wrong, we'll punish him," said his father.

"Fine," she snapped in response. "We'll go to the meeting tomorrow. But _you_ ," she spat, "are going to bed without dinner tonight."

Zeref looked back to his father, mentally asking him to do something. Again, he did nothing. Being optimistic about his father stepping in to protect him from his mother had been a mistake. One he would never make again.

* * *

The meeting was supposed to take place right after school. But Zeref's parents had yet to arrive.

Everyone else who needed to be there was there, in their classroom. He, Mr. Dreyer, Mr. M, Mavis, and Mavis's dad were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of his parents.

Zeref crossed his arms, glancing every few seconds at the door as they waited. And when the door finally opened, revealing his mother and father, the young boy didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

His mother came up behind him, her hand landing on his shoulder and squeezing just a little bit too tightly. He flinched and then berated himself for it. Zeref hoped no one noticed that, but it looked like Mavis had. However, she didn't say anything.

"What is this all about? I have a son to get back to and I don't trust sitters," his mother began. "Is Zeref in trouble?"

Mr. Dreyar looked stunned by such a brusque introduction, but soon recovered himself. "No, he's not in trouble."

"Then why on earth are we here?"

Mr. M decided to intervene. "Well, we've discovered that both Zeref and Mavis are highly intelligent for their age," he started, addressing everyone. "And it seems that they're just too smart for kindergarten. But with them being so young, we can't actually advance them to a higher grade."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," stated Zeref's father.

"They're not challenged here—in their current class—in the least. I've been speaking things over with Mr. Dreyar and we came to a resolution. And if you agree to it, we'll set it in motion," continued Mr. M.

"Go on," insisted Mavis's dad.

"We've determined that Mavis and Zeref should stick with their age group for social interactions, art projects, and things of that sort. But their skills in reading, writing, and math far excel that of your average kindergartner.

"So we propose that when it comes to math lessons, these two should head over to a first grade class for the subject. And for reading and writing, they should head over to a second grade class.

"The teachers have already been selected and would be more than happy to accept them into their classrooms for these lessons. You should be very proud of your children. It's not every day that children so young show so much potential."

"I think that's excellent. What do you say, Mavis?" asked the young girl's dad.

"Um…only if Zeref wants to," she replied.

"Do whatever," said Zeref's mother, already heading for the door.

"I think that's a yes on our part," added his father, quickly ushering Zeref away from the others.

Mr. Dreyar seemed to jerk into action at that point. "We'll integrate them starting on Monday!" he called out.

* * *

It had only been a few days since being integrated in this 'gifted program' as Mr. M liked to call it. And for the most part, Zeref enjoyed it.

But today was a different day. Normally, coming to school was the greatest escape there could be. Only this time, he didn't really want to be anywhere.

Currently, he was with his kindergarten class. Mr. M was taking attendance. And between each name he called out, Zeref was seized by a coughing fit. He didn't feel well—and he hadn't felt well all morning—but that didn't stop his mother from shoving him out the door.

After roll had been called, Mr. M got everyone started on an art project; they had to draw their favorite season. With everyone seemingly occupied by the activity, his teacher too the chance to approach him.

"I'm sending you to the nurse," said Mr. M. "Mavis? I'm writing you two a pass. Go with him to the nurse, all right?"

The young girl took the note and she and Zeref left the classroom. Trudging up to the main office, albeit slowly.

"How come you're at school if you're sick?" Mavis asked, breaking the silence.

Zeref coughed again. "My mom made me."

"Why?"

"Because she said so."

Mavis wasn't sure how to respond to that. If someone was sick, didn't they stay in bed and eat soup all day or something? Why would Zeref's mother send him to school if she knew he was sick?

Finally, they reached the nurse's office and they were greeted by a cheerful old woman. "What can I do for you kids?"

"Mr. M sent us here. Zeref's sick. He keeps coughing," explained Mavis.

"Okay. Have a seat over here, Zeref, and we'll take your temperature," the nurse said sweetly. She tore open the package for a disposable thermometer and stuck it in the boy's mouth. A little while later, she withdrew it and sighed. "It looks like you have a fever, too. Not just a cough. We'll call your parents and have them pick you up."

Zeref tried to swallow as best as he could. Calling his mother would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

The nurse beckoned Zeref to come to her desk, where a pair of phones laid waiting. "Go ahead. Call them."

The boy hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed home, his breathing becoming heavier as he waited for someone to answer.

" _Hello?_ " came his mother's voice.

"Mom? It's…me," Zeref began. "I'm in the nurse's office. I'm sick."

" _What's your point?_ "

"The nurse is sending me home."

" _And you expect me to drop everything just to bring you home?_ " she snapped.

Zeref felt tears prick his eyes. "No."

The nurse noticed his expression and picked up the other receiver to listen in on the conversation.

" _I'm glad you understand_ _ **something**_ _. Now quit whining and get back to class._ "

"Okay."

And then she hung up.

Both Zeref and the nurse hung up their phones simultaneously, not really knowing how to continue.

"Is your mom at work?" questioned the nurse.

"No."

"Is your dad at work?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else you can call to take you home?"

"No."

The nurse sighed. "I'll make a note of this. Go back to your friend and head back to class. Tell your teacher that I said to take it easy."

Zeref nodded and left. He found Mavis waiting outside the office.

"Are you going home?" the girl asked immediately.

"No."

"How come?"

"Because my mom said so."

Mavis _really_ wasn't liking this. "So what are you gonna do?"

"The nurse said to go back to class and for me to take it easy," he sighed. "I really don't feel good."

Zeref didn't know why he'd said this out loud, but it was true. However, he didn't know if he meant being sick or the fact that it felt like no one cared that he was.

Mavis stepped in front of Zeref then, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

The boy gasped, not knowing what to do or what to expect. "What're you doing?" he asked uneasily.

"I'm hugging you," answered the girl as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He was being hugged. He was _actually_ being hugged. "Why?"

"Because I want you to feel better," Mavis explained, pulling away slightly.

Zeref moved back into Mavis's embrace, exhaling deeply as he felt his raging nerves calm somewhat. "I always feel better when I'm with you."

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note – I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Rated M)**

" _A careless word may kindle strife. A cruel word may wreck a life. A timely word may level stress. But a loving word may heal and bless."_

"I have had it!" Zeref's mother screeched shrilly. Throughout all ten years of his young life, the boy had _never_ seen his mother this angry. "I've had it with the both of you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" his father retaliated, throwing his beer bottle into the wall. His mother didn't even flinch.

Zeref immediately stood in front of his brother as he clutched the back of his shirt. If things got out of hand, he needed to protect him.

"All you do is sit on your lazy ass all day guzzling away beer as if it were the very air you breathe," she ranted.

"I work!" he snapped. "If I didn't, how would you be able to pay for all those fancy purses and jewelry you're always buying?"

"I need something to fulfill my life with!"

"What? The kids aren't good enough? _I'm_ not good enough?"

"No. You're not good enough for me anymore," she said. "And neither is _he_."

Zeref swallowed hard when his mother pointed at him. This was it. She was at her limit.

"I'm leaving you…and I'm taking Natsu with me," she spat, turning on her heel and walking off to the master bedroom. Zeref's father just plopped himself in a chair and opened another beer.

Taking Natsu by the hand, Zeref led him down the hallway and into their parents' bedroom. "Mom?" he started quietly.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped, not looking at him as she started packing things.

"Are you really leaving me and Dad?"

"Of course! And Natsu comes with me. I don't want him near either of you ever again. Understand?"

"But…why?" Zeref could feel tears stinging his eyes. He was going to lose his brother.

"You and your father aren't worth _my_ time _or_ Natsu's. The sooner you understand that, the better."

* * *

Zeref didn't know how long he stood outside the front of the house. His mother and brother had left about an hour ago. And here he was, still standing in relative shock as the situation finally sank in. Looking back in the direction they'd left, he turned and walked back into the house, shutting the front door behind him.

"They're not comin' back," slurred his father, obviously drunk. "That's just how women are. But you'll find out one day when ya meet a girl."

Zeref stared at the floor, not saying anything.

"Ya _do_ like girls at your age, right?" inquired his father as he approached him.

Did he like any girls? That thought had never really crossed Zeref's mind before, and yet, he couldn't help but think yes. He liked a girl. She was his best friend.

Apparently, not answering was the right answer. At least, not to his father.

 _Smack!_

Zeref felt himself slam against the door he'd been standing in front of and held a hand to his face. His father had hit him. He'd never hit him before. Never.

"This is all _your_ fault, ya know that? _Yours_! I wish ya'd never been born. Now get outta my face."

He didn't need to be told that twice. Zeref bolted for his room. Slamming the door shut, he collapsed onto his bed and cried. He just never got a break.

Wait.

Yes…he did.

Mavis. It all came back to Mavis. If he didn't have her, Zeref didn't know what he'd do. And he desperately hoped that his messed up life wouldn't take his best friend away from him, too.

* * *

"Zeref?" Mavis called out slowly, approaching her friend cautiously. They always met at the park on weekends. And usually whenever Mavis showed up, she found Zeref throwing a hug around her.

But not this time.

This time Zeref was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, eyes hidden behind his hair. He didn't move. He didn't even respond to his name.

Mavis immediately sat down next to him. "Zeref?" she called again, resting a hand on his shoulder. _That_ did it.

"They're gone," Zeref whispered hoarsely. Mavis could hear the tears in his voice.

"Who's gone?"

"My mom and Natsu. They're gone. They left me alone with my dad."

"Zeref," Mavis responded slowly, her hand having a mind of its own as it cupped the boy's chin and lifted his face so their eyes could meet. But Mavis gasped when she saw a bruised mark on the side of Zeref's face. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

The tears fell from Zeref's eyes as he tried to explain. "Mom got mad…really mad this time. She packed up her stuff and Natsu's and they left. They're not coming back. And then…my dad hit me."

Mavis sat down next to Zeref and wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," Zeref gasped. "Mom hates me and she left me. She made Natsu leave me, too. And now Dad hates me because they're gone. Everyone hates me. Why does everyone hate me?"

"Hey," said Mavis, nudging him. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I…like you. I really like you."

Zeref sniffed as he tried to calm himself down. "I don't know if I understand what that means," he stated helplessly. He didn't understand _what_ his feelings meant.

"It means that I really care about you," Mavis replied comfortingly, a hint of a smile on her lips. "I really like you. I could never hate you."

"I…I like you, too. Even if I don't quite understand it," said Zeref, reflecting on how his dad had hit him for not answering his question soon enough. He was confused. His parents at one time had liked each other, too, right? So why had it turned out so wrong?

Mavis sighed and rested her head on Zeref's shoulder. "I just know that I like you. I don't understand it either. I'm really happy around you. And you make things better for me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Zeref."

Why did this have to be so complicated? No. Their feelings for each other weren't complicated. It was adults who made it complicated. Adults always complicated the simplest things.

Zeref whimpered into Mavis's hair and sniffed again. "Don't leave me, Mavis. You can't leave me. Not now. I need you."

Mavis tightened her grip around Zeref's trembling shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And so they sat there, in each other's arms; Zeref wishing that he'd never have to go home again, and Mavis wishing for the same thing for her friend. Mavis wanted to take away all of Zeref's pain. But she couldn't. They were just kids.

Adults were the ones who ruled everything, and they ruined it, too.

* * *

Mavis was late.

It had been a few weeks since Zeref had broken down in front of his friend. And every afternoon since then, they'd decided to meet up at the same tree, at the same time, so they could spend time together.

But Mavis wasn't there.

Standing up from where he'd been sitting, Zeref began to pace, growing more worried by the minute as the sun slowly began to set in the distance.

"Zeref?" called a small voice from behind him. Spinning around, Zeref was immediately met with the sight of his disheveled friend.

"Mavis, what happened?" he asked urgently.

The girl approached Zeref slowly, trying to maintain a façade of stoic poise. "I'm so sorry, Zeref."

The boy swallowed hard. "Sorry for what?"

"I have to break my promise." Mavis's voice cracked under the pressure of maintaining her composure.

"What do you mean?"

Movis closed her eyes for a moment and clenched her fists at her sides. When her eyes opened, they were cold. "My dad got in a car accident earlier today. He died. Some people came over—social workers—and they're taking me away."

"Taking you where?" Zeref felt as if his heart were being ripped out.

"I don't know." Mavis's composure was finally cracking, and she looked at Zeref mournfully. "All I know is that it's away from you. I don't want to leave, Zeref. I don't want to leave."

"No." This couldn't be happening. The one good thing Zeref had in his life was being taken from him. Mavis was all he had left. "You can't go."

"I don't have a choice. Believe me, if I had a choice, I would stay. I'd never leave you if I could help it. But both of my parents are dead. I have to stay go."

"I know, but…" Zeref started sobbing. "I _hate_ this! Why does everything have to happen like this?"

Mavis approached him then and pulled the boy into a hug. "I have to go, Zeref. But I promise you this: I _will_ find you again when I'm able to. Hold onto that. Hold onto that promise…for me."

Zeref nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Mavis pulled back slightly before leaning back in and kissing Zeref on the cheek. "I promise." And with that, Mavis ran, never looking back.

Zeref then dropped to his knees and cried, letting the sobs wrack his body violently. This was it. He was finally broken.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 –I think I've been bitten by the angst bug, and I want to take this fic in a darker direction. But only for awhile! I do see a happy ending in sight. My character portrayal may be OOC, but I wanted to play around with this style of writing for a bit.

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Rated M) – Zeref is 18 and Natsu is 15 (It's a Time Skip)**

" _Promise yourself to be so strong that nothing can disturb your piece of mind."_

Zeref woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. Groaning, he grabbed his phone blindly and answered it.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Z-Zeref?" came a soft, frightened voice from the phone. Recognizing the voice immediately, the teen shot up from his bed.

"Natsu? Is that you?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yes. Can you c-come get me pl-please," sobbed Natsu.

"I'll come get you right away. Where are you?" asked Zeref, fumbling around to put on some clothes.

"M-Magnolia Park. Please hurry, Zeref."

"Don't worry. I'm on my way. Just stay right where you are, okay?"

"Okay." And with that, the line went dead.

Zeref shakily hung up the phone and put on the rest of his clothes. Grabbing his keys, he ran out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him as he ran for Magnolia Park to find Natsu.

* * *

Natsu was Zeref's younger brother by three years. They'd grown up until Zeref was ten and Natsu was seven, before their mother took Natsu away.

And that was the start of their similar turmoil: being abused by their fathers. Although, Natsu's stepfather was actually the one who abused him, not his biological father; that rested with Zeref. And the abuse was much worse than Zeref's.

When Natsu had to move away at seven-years-old, Zeref promised Natsu that if he ever needed anything, to just give him a call. And Natsu promised that he would.

They'd kept in touch every once in awhile throughout the years—when their mother allowed it; she'd had a new and violent man in her life then—and Zeref then realized that Natsu was being abused, but it had gotten much worse.

Initially, Natsu's stepfather had beaten him because he disliked the boy's hair color, saying that pink was meant for women, and he wasn't particularly fond of Natsu's feminine attributes. Basically, he hurt him because he had pink hair.

However, one night, when Natsu was fourteen, his younger brother had called him, bawling his heart out, screaming that his stepfather had raped him. Zeref tried to comfort him the best he could through the phone, feeling a tight pang in his chest, but there was nothing he could really do so far away from him.

Curse his mother and the horrid man who had defiled his baby brother!

So Zeref swore to Natsu that once he turned eighteen, he'd move out of their drunken father's apartment and get one of his own; Natsu would then need to run away and hope no one would come looking for him.

It had been the only way Zeref could think of to save him. There was no one else they could trust. But now it seemed that time had arrived.

* * *

Reaching the park, Zeref looked frantically for his younger brother. "Natsu!" he called. "Natsu!"

"H-Here!" Zeref whipped his head around in the direction of the quiet voice and saw Natsu huddled beneath a tree in the park. Racing over to him, Natsu stood up unsteadily and embraced Zeref in a fierce hug. Zeref hugged him back just as fiercely, tears streaming down his face as Natsu began to talk. "He r-raped me again! When I was trying to leave, to come to y-you, he raped me!" Natsu cried.

Zeref pulled away and rubbed the tears from Natsu's eyes. "Everything's going to be fine now, okay? He can't hurt you anymore because you're going to stay with me at my apartment. Understand?" he said forcefully. Natsu nodded mutely and just stood there as if he was waiting for a command of some sort.

Picking up Natsu's meager luggage, which consisted of only one bag, Zeref took him by his right hand and led him to his apartment.

It took them a while to get there since it seemed like Natsu was having trouble walking; he winced in pain every now and then, and Zeref knew why, although, he kind of wished he didn't.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home," Zeref said as he opened the door to his apartment. Leading Natsu inside, he tossed his bag on the floor and sat him on the couch so he could get a better look at him.

Zeref knelt in front of Natsu and stared at his slightly bruised face. Natsu's pink hair was layered around his face. His dark eyes looked broken and empty. There was a cut above his soft pink lips and his complexion was pasty. Zeref was going to put a stop this right now.

"Natsu?" he called, trying to get him to focus on his voice. "Will you let me clean you up?" Natsu stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. Standing up, Zeref helped Natsu rise with him; they were around the same height, Zeref just being slightly taller.

He led Natsu into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. "Do you want to take a bath?" Zeref knew he had to ask before he did anything because he didn't want to frighten his younger brother off. After so much trauma, Zeref knew it would take Natsu a long time to trust anyone, including him even though they were brothers.

"Um…yes," he replied timidly.

Zeref sighed in relief. Natsu was starting to talk to him again. He went over to the tub and started filling it with warm water. "Do…you need help…with your clothes?" Zeref asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Natsu would allow him to get that close.

The other stood from the toilet and started unbuttoning his shirt. Dropping it to the floor, Zeref gasped when he saw the bruises on Natsu's chest; it reminded him so much of his own when he'd still lived with their father.

Natsu noticed his brother's expression and smiled faintly, averting his eyes while subconsciously covering his chest defensively. "Zeref…you know…I trust you completely. You can help me…but if I say stop…then stop," Natsu said gently.

Zeref nodded then turned the water off. He stepped over to Natsu after he finished removing all of his clothes and guided him into the tub without looking at him. When Zeref felt it was safe to look, he grabbed a washcloth and some soap and started to gently clean up Natsu's wounds. The older teen paused whenever Natsu stiffened and would continue whenever he relaxed.

Finished, Zeref let the water out and helped Natsu dry off.

"I'll be right back. Let me get you some clothes," said Zeref, leaving the bathroom. When he returned, he handed Natsu a pair of boxers, and a set of warm pajamas. "Are…you hungry?"

Natsu's stomach answered for him, and he laughed. Zeref joined in.

Even if it was just for the moment, Zeref hoped that Natsu was going to be fine.

* * *

Natsu lay curled up next to Zeref in his bed, trying to sleep. But he couldn't; he was too restless.

"Zeref? I can't sleep. Talk to me," said Natsu, looking up at his brother.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zeref replied interestedly. He was happy that Natsu was with him finally. It'd been so long since they'd seen each other, and Zeref wanted them to pick up where they left off, even if it was so long ago.

Natsu averted his eyes for a moment before gazing back at Zeref. "Could you ever…love me?"

Zeref's eyes widened. That was _not_ a question he'd been expecting. "You're my brother! Of course I love you!"

Natsu could feel tears stinging his eyes. "Are you sure? Because no one else does. Why else would someone ra—?"

"I'm positive, Natsu," Zeref exclaimed, sitting up. Natsu sat up with him. "I love you. You're my baby brother. I'm sorry I haven't been able to protect you like I should have, but I will always try to be here for you…to protect you and make sure you're safe."

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry…for doubting you, Zeref. I guess my head's a little messed up. Mom…doesn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't have let…it happen. I…think I know you love me because I…know you won't hurt me. And you understand what I've gone through," Natsu said quietly. "I just think that no one will because I'm…you know...damaged."

"Natsu," Zeref sighed, lying back down on the bed. "There is someone out there for you, who'll love you regardless of what's happened to you."

"I hope you're right," Natsu replied, falling back against the bed. "Do you have anyone who loves you like that?" he asked.

Zeref blushed. "No."

"Ooh! You like someone, don't you?" Natsu exclaimed, turning to face him. When all Zeref did was look away, he said, "Who is it? Tell me, Zeref-nii!"

Zeref frowned at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your cute, little baby brother and the best brother in the whole wide world, Zeref-nii!" answered Natsu, pouting at him cutely.

"Fine!" Zeref groaned, turning to smother his face in his pillow. "IlikeMavisVermillion."

"What? I…didn't quite get that."

"I like…Mavis Vermillion," he said, turning enough so that Natsu could hear him before hiding his face in the pillow again.

"Isn't she your friend from when we were kids?"

"Yes," came Zeref's muffled reply.

"Good choice. Have you told her yet?"

"No!" Zeref screamed, looking at Natsu, aghast. "She's changed drastically since then. If anything, she hates me! She nags at every little thing I do and makes me feel like—."

"It sounds like she likes you," Natsu deduced.

Zeref looked at him in shock. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Well…little boys always pick on the little girls they like, so Mavis probably likes you."

"There's only one problem with your logic. I'M NOT A GIRL AND SHE'S NOT A BOY!"

"…I still think she likes you," Natsu replied stubbornly. "And I'll prove it when we go back to school."

"What? Wait…you're coming to school with me?" Zeref asked, paling slightly. _Who knows what kind of embarrassing stuff he'll pull!?_

"Yeah! What's wrong with that? We've got one week of summer vacation left and I can't just sit around here all day! I'll go crazy being all alone! And then you can introduce me to all your friends, and I'll convince you that Mavis likes you."

Zeref groaned. "Are you sure you want to go to my school? Lots of weird things usually happen around my friends. Not to mention you'll probably get mauled by girls since you're…well…quite…decent looking. I'm not sure you'll like the attention."

"Do the girls maul you?" Natsu asked with a smirk playing around his features.

"No," Zeref answered curtly.

"Well, they would if you did something with that grease trap you call hair!"

"It's too much trouble."

"Ooh! Can I give you a makeover then? You'd make an excellent guinea pig…I mean, uh…I'll make you look great so you can get Mavis to notice you!" Natsu said excitedly.

"No. You're not coming anywhere near me or my hair," Zeref warned.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 –Okay, this fic is becoming crazy. I don't even know what I'm writing anymore.

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 6 (Rated M)**

" _Face the world, and all life is yours."_

 _ **Fairy Tail High**_

Mavis Vermillion was irritated as she headed toward her first class. It was the first day back at school after a nice, long summer break. She was finally a senior. Her time had come at last. So what should make this day any different?

Well, let's just say Mavis wasn't too happy with her schedule. She needed one more elective in order to graduate, so she decided to take Creative Writing. She'd whiz through it in no time at all. Besides, she would probably know more than the teacher, anyway. But there were a couple of problems.

The first problem was that she was the only person who'd signed up for the class; therefore, it had been cancelled, and she had to find another elective.

Her second problem was that just about every other elective had been filled. That only left Dance and Music.

After arguing with the principal that morning on taking Creative Writing on Independent Study, she was… _obliged_ to decide between Dance and Music. Since she really didn't want to dance, she decided to take Music instead.

Heading toward her classroom, she noticed she was the first one there. "Great," she muttered as she sat herself down in the back of the class. Soon the rest of the students arrived, minus Zeref.

Well, that was strange. Wasn't he usually as early as she was?

Shrugging it off, Mavis stared at the wall, trying to ignore everyone's presence. But her blank stare was soon interrupted by a group of squealing girls as they burst into the classroom. She couldn't help but be intrigued when she heard Zeref's name.

"Oh! Have you seen Zeref?" one of them screeched. "He looks so hot! I think he got a totally hot makeover or something!"

"And did you see the guy he was with? He's totally cute, too! I wonder if he's Zeref's boyfriend!" shrieked another one.

"They probably are since they were walking so close together! They make an awfully cute couple!" squealed the last girl.

 _What?_ thought Mavis. _Zeref isn't…wait. I promised myself I wouldn't care. Caring leads to…pain. Nothing but pain._ Mavis wasn't too sure how she felt. But still. Who was this mystery person who was so close to Zeref? She looked over at Zeref's friends; they appeared as oblivious as he was. _I'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

"Let go of my hand, Natsu," Zeref deadpanned. The teen opted to hold Zeref's hand, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"Why Zeref-nii?"

Zeref's expression darkened. "It's embarrassing!"

"Bad, Zeref-nii. You should be nice to me. Look at all I've done for you!"

Natsu had managed to trim Zeref's hair so that it was easier to tame. It was no longer the grease trap. Instead, it was a shorter length and flipped out. Natsu couldn't do anything to the rogue strands that decided to stick up on the top of his head, but he'd done his best. Zeref's school uniform was even ironed and buttoned up.

Natsu still couldn't believe that his older brother had let himself go so much.

"If you call having half the girls in the school getting nosebleeds by looking at us, then yeah, you've helped me a lot," Zeref replied sarcastically. "You know I don't like drawing attention to myself."

Natsu frowned slightly, but cheered up when a thought crossed his mind. "Well, how about I hook you up with that Mavis Vermillion?" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You know what? How about we just go to class, and you shadow me for the day like you'd suggested? Does that sound like a good idea? Good! Now let's go!" Zeref said urgently, pushing Natsu ahead of him and into his first class, which just so happened to be Music.

The students quieted instantly when they saw Zeref and Natsu. But it didn't last long.

"They are so totally hot!" screeched a group of girls near the front of the class. Zeref backed away slowly, hoping they wouldn't pounce on them or anything, but Natsu pulled him back.

"Come on, Zeref. Are your friends here? Introduce me to them," whined Natsu with a pout.

"Oh! That is soooo cute! They _are_ dating!" squealed another girl.

Zeref closed his eyes and counted to ten. He could feel a headache coming on. It was going to be a long day.

"Um…Zeref?" He opened his eyes and looked at Lucy. "Who's your friend?"

"My _friend_? Right now, he's a pest," said Zeref, glaring at Natsu, who'd linked their fingers together. Zeref stared at their intertwined hands as if he were willing them apart.

Natsu pouted at him again. "That's not very nice, Zeref."

"Let go of my hand!" exclaimed Zeref, desperately trying to get the teen to let go of his hand. Natsu just tightened his grip.

"Introduce me to your friends and I'll let go," Natsu bargained.

Sighing in defeat, Zeref looked to his friends. "This is Natsu. He's my…little brother who…transferred to our school this year. Natsu, these are my friends: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Mira."

"Okay! So let me see if I got this right. Lucy is the weird blonde, Erza is the scary one, Levy is the sweet little bookworm, Gajeel is the iron-obsessed freak, Gray is the ice man, Juvia is the ice man's stalker, and Mira is the demon-like one. Am I right?" Natsu smiled.

Zeref look stunned. "You did pay attention when I told you about them."

"Yep! I remembered every word you said!"

"Good. Now will you let go of my hand?" Zeref begged.

"See! I listen! What about your friend Mavis Vermillion?" Natsu asked suddenly, a malicious glint in his eyes. Zeref fought back a blush.

"She's not my friend," Zeref growled.

Natsu roughly hugged him, almost knocking him over a desk, and pouted cutely again. "Come on."

Gajeel, not used to someone pouncing on one of his friends like that, especially someone so…girly, in his opinion, jolted into action. He grabbed Natsu by the arm and yanked him off of Zeref, making him land on the floor…hard.

Natsu whimpered in pain when he hit the floor and cowered.

"Back off and let him breathe, ya sissy!" snarled Gajeel. But soon, he was on the floor, too. Zeref had punched him in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again, do you hear me?" seethed Zeref. None of them had ever seen him so angry before.

Gajeel put a hand to his pounding face in shock.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 –Sorry if you don't like my character portrayals, but I'm enjoying myself. Now let's get crazy!

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Rated M)**

" _The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today."_

Mavis saw what happened and looked on stunned. Gajeel had just thrown someone perfectly harmless off of Zeref, and then Zeref had hit one of his friends. Sure, she had never met Zeref's brother before, but she'd heard a lot about him…a long time ago.

Glancing at Natsu, she realized that the newcomer was _not_ okay. Rising from her seat, she cautiously approached the fallen figure. Natsu had pulled his knees to his chest and was crying.

"Um…Natsu, is it?" Mavis said. When she received no response, she put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu yelled and tried to scramble away.

"Mavis, get away from him please," Zeref said anxiously, kneeling in front of Natsu. Mavis took a step back and watched on in concern. "Natsu. Natsu. Look at me. It's Zeref. You're safe. It's okay. It's just me. It's Zeref."

Natsu turned his tear-filled eyes to him. "Zeref?"

"Yes. It's Zeref. Come here, Natsu," he answered softly. Natsu threw himself into Zeref's outstretched arms and cried. "Come on. Up we go," he said, pulling Natsu to his feet. He led him to a seat near the back of the class and sat him down.

Mavis followed mutely. She watched as Zeref wiped the tears from Natsu's face. Sniffling, he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm okay now," whispered Natsu.

"Are you sure? Because we can lea—."

"I'm fine, Zeref. I was…just a little shaken up. That's all."

"Is…he okay?" Zeref whipped his head around to see who asked the question. It was Gray.

"He's fine," Zeref answered, puzzled. _Why does Gray care?_

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys then? I…really don't want to be over where Gajeel is at the moment. What he did was uncalled for," Gray stated icily.

"Um.., sure you can. It's only the three of us," replied Zeref.

"Four."

"Huh?" Zeref said, turning toward Mavis. He'd forgotten she was there.

"There are four of us, Zeref," Mavis repeated, taking a seat next to him.

"O…kay," Zeref said stunned. "But I don't understand why this concerns you. You've made things perfectly clear before!"

"Quiet, Mr. Dragneel!" shouted their teacher, Mr. Clive as he walked into the room. "Okay, class! Everyone find a seat!" he announced. "All right. This year is going to be one fantastic year. We're going to start it off with a project! There is a school wide Talent Show coming up and all of you are going to be in it! The Talent Show is in a month and a half's time!

"Now, you will be placed into groups and remain in these groups for the duration of the year. You'll play together, sing together, and make wonderful music together. And the best part is that you'll be picking your groups. You can only have four in a group. Once you're in your groups, start discussing what song you would like to perform together for the Talent Show. I'll come around and listen in and help you if you need it."

 _We have to sing! There is no way I'm singing_ , Mavis groaned in her head. She continued ranting in her mind as their teacher dismissed them to find their groups.

"You guys want to be a group then?" asked Gray.

"I think that's a great idea!" stated Natsu, feeling much more like himself now.

"Why not?" Mavis said halfheartedly. Besides, she'd be able to keep an eye on Zeref.

"All right," agreed Zeref hesitantly. "I guess we're a group then."

Suddenly, their teacher approached them. "I'm assuming since you haven't moved that you'll be in a group together?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Gray.

"Mr. Dragneel, I'd be honored if you'd help the three of them out, especially Miss Vermillion. Maybe you can open her up a little. If anyone can do it, it's you. Besides, it might be fun," he said optimistically.

Zeref didn't think the current Mavis and fun went together very well. "Why? I'm not helping her do anything, especially if she doesn't want it!"

"Yes, you will," Mr. Clive replied threateningly. The glare he sent was even scarier than Erza's.

Zeref swallowed hard. "I understand."

Mavis was confused. Zeref? Helping her? "What do you mean by helping me?" she demanded.

Mr. Clive hardened his gaze and glared at her. "Can you play an instrument?"

Mavis paused. "No."

"Can you sing?"

Mavis paused again. "I've…never tried."

"Then it looks like Mr. Dragneel will be the one salvaging your grade this year. He's quite talented." Zeref blushed blushed. "And being in a group with him means you won't always have to be in class. The four of you will be able to leave, but I expect Mr. Dragneel to tutor all of you after school in music. Or no…wait! I have an even better idea!" Mr. Clive suddenly shouted, appearing quite…frightful.

"And…what would that be?" Gray asked unsurely.

"This is absolutely perfect! I'll get the paperwork done right now!" he continued to ramble.

Mavis, growing quite impatient, yelled, "What are you going on about?"

"The four of you are going to be living together! At your place of residence, Miss Vermillion! You live at a big estate, don't you? Is this true?"

Mavis, as well as the rest of them, looked at their teacher strangely. Swallowing hard, Mavis vowed to figure out who discovered these things. But in the meantime, she decided to just answer the question.

"I do, but these three are not living there!" Mavis snapped, looking absolutely furious.

"Well," Mr. Clive began in a singsong voice, "If you don't, then all four of you will fail this class, meaning you'll have to…what…repeat next year? You and Mr. Dragneel are seniors, and Mr. Fullbuster and…the other one are what, freshman?"

"You can't do that!" declared Zeref.

"Why do we have to stay at _her_ place?" Gray added, pointing at Mavis.

Natsu just looked on in amusement. If they stayed at Mavis's place, then maybe hooking up Zeref with his crush would be easier than he thought.

"BECAUSE FOR ONCE IN MY PATHETIC LIFE AS A TEACHER, I'VE FINALLY COME ACROSS A GROUP OF STUDENTS WHO HAVE SOME POTENTIAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I'VE COME ACROSS STUDENTS WITH TALENT? YOU'RE THE BEST OF THE WORST! YOU WILL LIVE TOGETHER, EAT TOGETHER, SLEEP TOGETHER, PRACTICE TOGETHER, AND YOU WILL BE GREAT!"

Mr. Clive started breathing heavily after his…persuasive answer, his demon-like glare just daring them to challenge him again.

The teens nodded in agreement…reluctantly.

"Okay. Off you go then," he said, dismissing them. "I'll have the paperwork ready by this afternoon, and then, after school, you can all move in together."

As Mr. Clive left, Zeref hesitantly glanced at Mavis. "So…what do you want to do now?"

Mavis stared at him for a bit before replying, still quite frustrated by the fact that her three group members had to live with her. But she couldn't help but be curious about one thing. "How talented are you? I didn't know music interested you." She was actually quite fascinated to see what Zeref was capable of. This wasn't a side of the him she'd expected to see.

"It just goes to show how much times have changed. Doesn't it?" Zeref spat. "Anyway, I can play piano and violin very well…and sing. And I've also taught myself to play a number of other instruments," he finished quietly. He'd had to fill his void life with something; music had been it.

"How are you supposed to tutor me— _us_ —exactly?"

"I'm probably going to have to teach you to play an instrument. Piano may be the easiest for right now, and perhaps singing. But we can get to that part later," Zeref replied, crossing his arms.

Mavis stared at him for a bit more. "You can use the piano I have at the estate. Would you like to see that first after school?" _I can't believe I just asked him that._

 _I can't believe she just asked me that_ , Zeref thought. "Sure."

"Fine. You can see it after…the three of you have moved in," Mavis stated, albeit grudgingly.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" exclaimed Gray, feeling quite left out.

"Not really," Mavis replied curtly.

"Well, I don't mind. I go wherever Zeref goes, anyway," said Natsu, leaning back in his seat.

This comment drew Gray's attention. "Why…are you here all of a sudden?"

 _Finally!_ Mavis thought, relief filling her, although, she didn't know why. _I've been waiting to hear the answer to this all morning._

"Um," started Natsu.

"I didn't even know Zeref had a brother until now."

"Our parents separated when we were young. And Zeref's been…helping me through something for the past week. I've been staying at his apartment. He's…the only one…I really trust," Natsu answered quietly, looking distant.

"Natsu?" called Zeref, trying to bring him back.

"Hm?" Natsu's eyes seemed to clear. "Sorry, Zeref-nii."

Zeref just shook his head then gave him a reassuring smile. Gray and Mavis continued to look on in confusion. Just what was he helping him with?

"So, Mavis. When...do you want us at your estate?" asked Zeref.

"Right after school. I'll call for a car to pick us up. You'll be taken to your place of residence to pack your things and then we'll go to the estate."

"You're calling a car?" Natsu asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, a car. What? Have you never heard of doing that before?" Mavis retorted. "Ow!" she yelped, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes narrowed on Zeref, who'd flicked the back of her head. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't talk to him like that. If you need to mess with someone, mess with me, not him," Zeref growled threateningly. Mavis cast a quick glance at Natsu and saw that he looked a bit distant again. She started feeling guilty. Yes, guilty.

"Hey, Natsu. Can you play any instruments?" Gray asked, noticing the distant look on Natsu's face. Gray smiled when Natsu's gaze focused on him and his eyes cleared again.

"Um…yes. I can play the piano, too, although, I prefer bass guitar. I like singing, too. Zeref and I used to sing all the time when we were younger. What about you?" replied Natsu, smiling at Gray.

For some reason, Gray felt himself begin to blush. What was it about Natsu that made his heart race?

"Um, I can play drum set, but I have to admit that I've never tried singing something seriously before."

"Well, I can help you if you want," said Natsu, smiling sweetly at him. He laughed when he noticed the blush staining Gray's cheeks.

Mavis and Zeref watched the interaction in jealous amusement.

 _Why can't Mavis and I be like that?_ Zeref thought longingly.

 _Why can't Zeref and I do that?_ Mavis thought. _Wait…what? Why would I want to do that with Zeref? What is wrong with me today?_ Mavis argued in her head.

Suddenly, the bell rang, jolting everyone out of their thoughts.

"Um, how about we meet during lunch so that we can discuss a few things about the project and…our living arrangements?" offered Natsu, rising from his seat, everyone else following suit.

Zeref and Gray nodded in compliance. "Where should we meet at lunch?" asked Gray.

"We'll meet outside under the large oak tree," Mavis declared, walking swiftly out of the classroom.

Natsu, Zeref, and Gray just stood there staring after her in stunned silence.

* * *

 _ **Lunch**_

"Let's go grab some lunch from the cafeteria first and then we'll head for the oak tree," said Zeref.

"Okay, Zeref-nii," replied Natsu happily.

"And no hand holding," pleaded Zeref as they entered the cafeteria.

"Why? I think it's fun."

"Fine. You can hold my hand, but in exchange I get to ruffle your hair," said Zeref forcefully. He knew how particular Natsu was about his hair. _Let's see how he likes that._

Natsu's eyes widened momentarily before twinkling with joy. "Oh! I like that!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Zeref groaned. But it was sad, really. Natsu had been so deprived of affection that he accepted anything like that so easily.

When they finally got their food, they were intercepted by Lucy and the others.

"Would you like to have lunch with us Zeref? Natsu?" asked Lucy shyly, still unsure of what to do because of what happened with Gajeel that morning.

"Not today, Lucy. We need to meet with Gray and Mavis about our music project and…living conditions. Mr. Clive is making the four of us live together at Mavis's place, I guess to get along better. He's giving us the paperwork later on it. So Gray, Natsu, and I need to meet with Mavis to talk," answered Zeref quickly. He didn't want to deal with them right now, not after what happened that morning.

Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance, not really paying much attention to what he said. He didn't like Natsu, and it pissed him off even more that he seemed to be getting all of the attention. "What's this Natsu guy to you, anyway? Must not be much since you've never mentioned him before. He seems like a total baby to me. I mean come on. He cried when I pulled him off you!"

"Back off, Gajeel!" warned Zeref.

"And then you go and hit me? What kind of a friend does that? We're friends, remember? Or did that girly brother of yours turn you away from the people who _really_ care about you?"

"Gaj—!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gajeel!" interrupted Gray aggressively, stepping in front of him. "Why don't you get it through that small pea brain of yours that maybe Natsu is a decent guy; that maybe you're making poor assumptions before you know all the facts; that maybe you're being a jerk!"

Gajeel was stunned by the outburst. "Fine! Go and have your little foursome. See if I care! But don't come crying to me, Zeref, if they all dump your sorry ass!" And with that, Gajeel stormed off. A deafening silence fell over the whole gang as they processed what Gajeel had just said.

"Well, that was…awkward," said Lucy.

"I'm really sorry to have caused you so much trouble, Zeref. I…didn't mean to make you have a fight with your friend," said Natsu quietly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Natsu. Gajeel's just…having a bad day or something," replied Zeref optimistically.

"Yeah. He'll come around in no time. You're a good person, Natsu. Once he realizes that, everything will be fine," Gray said reassuringly, resting a hand on Natsu's shoulder slowly. Natsu stiffened a bit, but when their eyes met, he relaxed.

Zeref watched the exchange anxiously, but when he saw that Natsu was fine, he smiled. It seemed like Gray knew to take things slow, really slow, around Natsu. Perhaps…Gray was the one for Natsu. He'd just have to wait and see, and make sure that Gray would never hurt him.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 –Sorry if you don't like my character portrayals, but I'm enjoying myself. Now let's get crazy!

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Rated M)**

" _It is hard to fail, but it is worse never having tried to succeed."_

Natsu, Zeref, and Gray headed outside and made their way to the large oak tree in the schoolyard. They noticed that Mavis was already sitting beneath it, reading a book.

"It took you long enough," Mavis mumbled under her breath as they neared her.

"That's enough, Mavis. Can't we just get on with it?" groaned Zeref, not feeling up to this whole 'group' thing.

Mavis just glared at him before opening her schoolbag. Pulling out some papers, she handed each of them a copy. "This is the paperwork Mr. Clive created for us. Just sign it and I'll give it to him after school."

"What's it for, anyway?" Gray asked as his eyes scanned the document. "Do we really have to stay at your place?" Apparently, Mr. Clive was true to his word about them living together. For what purpose, they hadn't a clue.

"Um…how is this going to work?" Natsu asked hesitantly. He wasn't too sure about living at a complete stranger's house, even if Zeref would be right there with him.

"These papers state that the three of you will be living with me for the next few months so that we can… _efficiently_ put together a decent performance at the talent show. But there is one small catch. Each of us has to star in a song. That means singing. And I do _not_ sing," Mavis growled, emphasizing each word and looking extremely angry.

Natsu looked quite amused. "I'm pretty sure Zeref-nii wouldn't mind seeing to your _needs_. He's _very_ good at what he does. I'm sure you'll be _quite_ satisfied," he said, smirking at Zeref.

Zeref blushed furiously. Natsu was crossing the line and stepping into enemy territory. How the hell could he just drop stupid hints like that to Mavis?

Wait! Mavis!

Zeref snapped his head in Mavis's general direction and saw that she looked completely normal. Maybe she didn't pick up on Natsu's sexual innuendos.

Mavis made eye contact with Zeref briefly and then faced Natsu once more. "I may not be an _expert_ in this area, but I think I know enough to judge whether he is _good_ or not. We'll see how well he _satisfies_ me." _Oh yes, Zeref. I did catch on. Let's see how well you handle it._

 _Oh…my—did she even get what she just said?_ Zeref thought frantically. _She couldn't…no!_

 _Did…Mavis just…indirectly admit to liking Zeref? Hm…maybe this whole living together thing will be interesting after all. It'll be as funny as hell, too_ , Gray thought to himself.

Natsu smiled. _This is working out better than I'd hoped._ "Zeref? Are we going home to pack after school?"

Zeref nodded mutely in response as he tried to get his raging emotions under control. _Stupid Natsu! Stupid fucking Mavis!_ Zeref swallowed hard as he thought over his last two words. 'Fucking Mavis' was the last thing he needed to have on his mind right now.

"Oh! Um, Mavis?" Natsu asked timidly.

"What?" Mavis responded calmly.

"Are we getting our own rooms too or-"

"You can each have your own room," Mavis answered quickly, believing this was what Natsu wanted to hear. She still wasn't sure what had really set Natsu off earlier, so she thought it best to remain as straightforward as possible. "I have plenty of rooms. You can choose which one you want to stay in."

"Um…about that. Is it all right if I share with Zeref? Please?"

Mavis looked momentarily stunned. He wanted to share a room with Zeref? Weren't they too old to be sharing a room together? Didn't normal teenage boys want their space?

"Mavis?" Zeref called, interrupting the blonde from her inner thoughts.

"Hn? I guess…that's all right. But why do you two need to share a room, anyway?" What? She was curious! Who could blame her?

"I don't like being alone in a new place," Natsu answered. It strained from the truth just a tad, but no one else needed to know the real reason.

Gray watched Natsu with concern. _What on earth happened to you, Natsu? You're so kind and sweet. What's made you so afraid? And of what?_

"Fine. Then it's settled. Meet me after school and we'll go pick up your stuff," Mavis replied.

"Um, how about I meet you at your place? I have my own car and I drove today. What time should I meet you there?" inquired Gray.

"Five this afternoon. Zera will be home by then and I'm sure she'll be anxious to greet you all."

"Zera? Who's Zera?" asked Natsu, confusion evident on his face. Just how many people were living at Mavis's place anyway?

"That's Mavis's younger _sister_. She's a big bundle of energy, but fun all the same," answered Zeref with a smile on his face.

Mavis inwardly smiled. She didn't know that Zeref was fond of her adoptive sister, and that fact made her feel quite…pleased.

* * *

 _ **After School**_

Mavis whipped out her cell phone and called her estate's driver, ordering him to pick them up. Hanging up her phone, the blonde started walking out of the school, Natsu and Zeref trailing behind her. They stood in silence for a few minutes until the car arrived.

Eventually getting inside, Zeref gawked at how nice the interior was.

"Stop drooling in my car." Well, acting civil toward one another seemed out of the question at the moment.

"That's enough, Maivs. I _could_ just let you fail our Music class."

"And wouldn't that make you, Natsu, and Gray fail as well?" Mavis retorted.

Zeref growled. He hadn't thought of that. If they were going to get anywhere, they were going to have to…get along…as difficult as that might be.

"We're not going to be able to do anything if we keep fighting," Zeref said obviously.

Mavis smirked. This was starting to get interesting. "What are you suggesting then?"

Zeref glared. "How about we…make…a truce? We'll be nice to each other and try to get along for the rest of the school year. We can go back to hating each other after we graduate. Deal?"

Mavis thought about his offer for a moment then smirked playfully. "Fine. We have a deal."

"Fine."

Natsu started laughing.

"No fighting for the duration of the school year."

Mavis smirked triumphantly, satisfied with her final decision. _Perfect. This may give me the chance I need to make Zeref…mine._ She was very pleased with her primal thought.

And it seemed like Natsu was thinking along those same lines. He was already contemplating how to get his brother with Mavis.

* * *

 _ **Mavis's Estate**_

Soon, they arrived at the estate after picking up their things from Zeref's apartment, and both Natsu and his brother were completely awestruck by it. Mavis's estate was huge!

Gray was already there, waiting outside with his bags in hand. "Well, look who finally decided to show up. I thought I was going to be stuck out here for hours."

"It's not my fault it took these two morons so long to pack," retorted Mavis as she briskly walked up the steps of the estate.

"We're not morons!" Zeref argued angrily. "I had to fight with my stupid landlady! She thought I was completely moving out and wanted to sell off my apartment!"

"Calm down, Zeref-noo. It's all over and done with. We're here now. That's all that matters," Natsu said, trying to console his brother.

"Just hurry up and get inside," Mavis spat. Getting along with Zeref was going to be harder than she thought if they were going to fight every chance they got.

Everyone sighed and followed Mavis into the estate; they were quite impressed by the grandeur of the place.

But soon they were startled out of their musings by a loud shriek and the pounding of feet.

Zera burst from out of nowhere and threw herself at her sister, hugging her tightly in greeting. "Hi, Mavis!" she said, pulling away. "What are they doing here? And who are you?" Zera asked, noticing Natsu for the first time.

Natsu was slightly surprised to see that Mavis's sister was so much younger than them, but he smiled all the same. Zera's innocent look made him happy. "I'm Natsu. Zeref and I are brothers and I transferred to his school this year," he explained cheerfully.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you. I'm Zera! Now why is everyone here, Mavis?" the young girl asked again, tugging on her sister's sleeve.

Mavis held the bridge of her nose, feeling an oncoming headache. "They are going to be living here for the next few months."

"Why?"

"Because our music teacher said so!" the blonde snapped.

Zera had an odd look on her face, like she was trying not to laugh and stay serious at the same time. "You're taking…music?" she started, desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yes," Mavis deadpanned.

"Like singing and stuff?" Zera continued. Her older sister's glare was all the answer she needed. "And Zeref, Gray, and Natsu are here because you're like, what, starting a band?"

Everyone burst out laughing at this point, especially when Mavis's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before sputtering, "We're not starting a band!"

"Sure you aren't," giggled Zera. "Sorry, Mavis. I couldn't resist. Imagining you singing and getting involved in music is just…well…funny!"

Mavis growled as she started storming off. "Show them to their rooms, Zera," she said, leaving everyone a bit dumbfounded. Why was Mavis so negative about music?

* * *

 _ **Zeref and Natsu's New Room**_

"I have a great idea, Zeref," Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

Zeref raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Oh?" he replied suspiciously.

"There's a great way for you and Mavis to start hitting it off! All you have to do is…" and Natsu trailed off, whispering into Zeref's ear, a slight blush staining the older teen's cheeks.

* * *

 _ **Mavis's Study**_

Mavis's head shot up when she heard a knock on her door. Assuming it was Zera, she opened it, only to reveal Zeref, who appeared quite nervous.

"What do you want?" Mavis asked bluntly.

"Um, you said that you have a piano, right? I was wondering if you could show me where it is," Zeref answered timidly.

Mavis stared at him blankly for a moment before replying. "This way," she said, marching out of her study and down the hall. Zeref followed her, practically running in order to catch up with her quick strides. She was fast for being so small.

When they reached the end of the hall, Mavis opened the last door on the right and led Zeref inside, closing the door behind them.

In the center of the room there stood a grand piano. It was absolutely beautiful. Zeref felt a smile come to his face as he walked toward it.

Mavis watched Zeref carefully, feeling somewhat pleased by the way Zeref seemed to adore the piano. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Zeref patted a spot next to him on the bench, indicating that she should sit next to him. Mavis did so, but sat down stiffly on Zeref's left, staring down at the piano keys.

"Have you ever played on this piano before?" Zeref asked.

Mavis shook her head as she fiddled with one of the keys.

"Do…you want to listen to me play for a bit?" Startled, Mavis eyed him carefully before consenting to hear Zeref play. "Any requests?"

For the first time in her life, Mavis felt like she was at a loss for words. But after some thought, she said, "Could you play Mozart's _Symphony No. 25_?" she asked distantly.

 _What brought that on?_ Zeref thought to himself concernedly as he rested his hands on the keys.

And then he started to play.

Mavis watched Zeref's nimble fingers glide over the keys flawlessly, the music seeping into her very soul. It was…beautiful. So beautiful. And it reminded her so much of…

Zeref turned to glance at Mavis and what he saw shocked him so much that his hands faltered on the keys.

Mavis was crying.

The blonde sniffed and rubbed her eyes vigorously after Zeref stopped playing so abruptly.

"Are you okay? Mavis?" Zeref asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she said softly, avoiding eye contact. She jumped when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"Why did you want me to play this song? Tell me. Please?" _It had to be the song, right? She wouldn't cry for no reason._

Mavis took a deep breath and sighed. Should she tell him? It was…quite personal. But…if she told him, then that would mean it was a first step in trusting one another again, right? Well, she might as well go for it then. "My…father used to play that song all the time when I was younger. I would sit on his lap and just listen to him play. All of that stopped when he died…my love of music…and my wanting to ever be involved with music."

Zeref's heart ached for her and he felt horrible for even playing the song. "I'm sorry. Maybe…I shouldn't have-"

"No, Zeref. It's fine," Mavis said firmly, looking at him again, this time with teary green eyes. "I wanted to hear you play. And I just…wanted to hear his song again."

They sat in silence for a bit before Zeref spoke up again. "Do you want to play your father's song with me?"

Mavis looked confused. "How? I don't know how to play."

"Just lay your hands on top of mine and when I play, it'll be like you're playing, too," Zeref replied.

"Like this?" Mavis asked, laying her hands lightly on top of Zeref's.

Zeref fought back a blush as he nodded, but soon Mavis pulled her hands away. Disappointed by the loss of contact, Zeref yelped when he suddenly felt Mavis sit in his lap. "What're you-"

"It'll be easier this way," Mavis interrupted, placing her hands on top of Zeref's again while leaning back against his chest. "You can start whenever you're ready."

Zeref felt himself shiver as a tingle ran through him from the top of his head, down to the soles of his feet. This was a hell of a lot closer than he'd been expecting.

Mustering up what courage and self-control he had left, Zeref began playing Mozart's _Symphony No. 25_ once more, Mavis's hands following his own as he played.

It was the best seven and a half minutes of their lives.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 –Sorry if you don't like my character portrayals, but I'm enjoying myself. Now let's get crazy!

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Rated M)**

" _The happiest people don't have the best of everything. They make the best of everything."_

"What're you all smiley about?" Natsu asked knowingly when Zeref finally returned to their room.

"Um, nothing," Zeref replied quickly.

"Oh, don't give me that! Now tell me!" implored Natsu eagerly.

"We played piano together. And she…sat in my lap."

Natsu's eyes widened comically. "So I take it you had fun?" he laughed.

Zeref blushed furiously as he chucked a pillow at his brother's head. Natsu took that as a yes.

"Let's just go to bed. I'm beat and we have school tomorrow," groaned Zeref, collapsing onto the bed.

"Fine." Natsu lay down next to him and Zeref pulled the covers over them both. They relaxed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Mavis's Bedroom**_

All she heard was a scream.

And that's all it took to send her bolting from her bed.

Mavis quickly looked around her room and listened intently. It was quiet. Maybe she'd imagined it.

Lying back down, she was just about to fall back asleep when she heard another scream. This time it was much louder, and a lot longer.

Leaping from her bed, she sprinted from her room and out into the hallway, only to collide with Gray and Zera.

"You heard it, too, Mavis?" Zera asked worriedly.

Mavis nodded. "Who-" She was cut off by another short scream followed by whimpers…and Zeref's voice. Pushing past her sister and Gray, Mavis approached the door to their room and knocked. When she didn't receive the response she wanted, she opened the door, Gray and Zera peeking into the room from behind her.

Zeref sat in the middle of the bed, Natsu huddled in his arms as he tried to comfort the trembling teen. He was sobbing so hard it almost looked as if it were too hard for him to breathe.

"Natsu, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine," Zeref said soothingly, rocking his brother back and forth comfortingly.

"Zeref?" Zera's soft voice seemed to penetrate the dire atmosphere. "Is everything okay?"

Zeref's eyes snapped toward the small crowd at the door before he replied. "Yes. He just had a nightmare."

"It must have been some nightmare," Gray mumbled under his breath, eyeing Natsu anxiously.

"Just…give me a few minutes. Please." Zeref's eyes begged them to leave, and they did, albeit reluctantly.

When Zeref had finally calmed Natsu, he laid him back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Try to relax and get some rest. If you need me, just yell," said Zeref. Natsu nodded in understanding and clutched the blankets to him closely as he let out a shaky breath.

Stepping away from the bed, Zeref left the room, closing the door behind him softly.

"What's going on?" Mavis demanded almost immediately.

"Natsu just had a nightmare. That's all," Zeref explained nervously.

"That was more than just a nightmare," Gray exclaimed. "I know there's more to it than that."

Zeref fidgeted between the two teens and was soon saved from responding due to Zera's reappearance. She was carrying a giant stuffed cat that seemed to be as big as she was.

"I thought Natsu might want something to comfort him. Maybe this'll help with the nightmares. Can I give it to him?" asked Zera.

"Sure," Zeref answered quietly.

"Why don't you stay with Natsu for a bit? We need to talk to Zeref," Mavis said. Zera nodded and went into the room.

When the door closed behind her, Mavis took Zeref by the wrist and dragged him away from the room, down the hall, and into her study. Gray followed after them. Slamming the door shut, Mavis turned on Zeref, glaring full force.

"You better tell me what is going on!"

"I…I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't," Zeref said apprehensively.

"Come on, Zeref. Tell us. Maybe we can help," Gray offered, trying to act as some sort of mediator.

"You wouldn't understand. You could never understand…but I do," Zeref said distantly, a look of desperation on his face.

Mavis did _not_ like that look. She reached out to touch him on the arm, saying, "Zeref-"

"No!" Zeref snapped, snatching his arm away. "Just leave us alone! I'm handling it!"

"Apparently, you're not handling it well enough if he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night!" said Mavis, losing her temper. She regretted her words as soon as she said them when she saw the hurt look on Zeref's face.

Zeref felt as if he'd just been slapped. That was…harsh…but maybe Mavis was right. Maybe he couldn't help Natsu. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he ran for the door, but two sets of arms caught him and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Zeref screamed, fighting both Gray and Mavis's grip.

"No. Not until you let us help you and Natsu," Gray began. "We promise that whatever you say won't leave this room. Right, Mavis?"

"Right," the blonde answered, agreeing with Gray. Maybe she should take a different approach with Zeref. "It's okay, Zeref. You can tell us."

Shocked by Mavis's kind words, Zeref stopped fighting them and started fighting himself. If he told them what happened to Natsu, then they'd probably find out what happened to him. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to face that yet.

"Are you going to tell us now, Zeref? Because we'll stay here all night if we have to," said Mavis, and Zeref believed they would.

"Can you let me go first?" Zeref pleaded. After they let him go, he hugged himself, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Our parents divorced when we were young. I stayed with my father and our mother took Natsu. After some time, she remarried. Natsu's stepfather abused him…and he…occasionally raped him. He ran away from home as soon as he could. That's why he's staying with me. I understand, so I've been trying to help him."

Gray felt as if his heart ripped in half at hearing what had happened to Natsu. How could someone do that to him? He was so sweet, kind-hearted, and gentle. And Gray _really_ liked him. Natsu deserved to be treasured, loved, and adored, and Gray was willing to give him just that.

Mavis looked at Zeref, dumbfounded and shocked that Natsu had gone through something so terrible.

And as she thought over Zeref's words, something he'd said struck her deeper than a knife ever could.

Zeref had said that he understood. Did that mean something had happened to Zeref? Did someone hurt Zeref like that?

Mavis was determined to find out.

"Gray, go send my sister to bed and stay with Natsu for now. Zeref and I need to have a little talk," said Mavis. The tone of her voice left no room for argument.

Gray eyed Mavis and Zeref warily for a moment before he left the study. As he walked down the hall toward Zeref and Natsu's room, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of grief. How could someone so sweet and so innocent be hurt so badly? No one deserved that.

He arrived at the room sooner than he'd expected. Pausing, he rapped lightly on the door; Zera answered it.

"Hey, Zera. Your sister wants you to go to bed. I'll sit with Natsu," Gray offered quietly.

The young girl glanced back at Natsu, who was now sound asleep on the edge of the bed. "Um, okay. But he just fell asleep. Try not to wake him."

"I won't," replied Gray as he ushered the small girl out of the room. Closing the door as softly as he could, he stepped over to the bed and sat on the floor so that he could be near Natsu.

The other teen's face looked so calm and peaceful to him. It was actually quite hard to believe that Natsu's stepfather had hurt him so badly.

Lifting his hand shakily, Gray tentatively reached out to Natsu and began stroking his soft, silky pink locks. He smiled gently when he heard Natsu sigh contentedly and unconsciously leaned into his touch.

It was then that Gray decided that he would do all that it took to help Natsu heal, and to show him how he _should_ be treated; especially by someone who cared for him.

Gray hoped Mavis would do the same for Zeref.

* * *

Zeref stood frozen to his spot in the middle of the room. He didn't move; he couldn't move. And all Mavis could do was stand there right along with him, watching him helplessly.

"Zeref?"

Zeref just kept his eyes focused on the floor. He was currently beating himself up for spilling his darkest secret to Mavis. Why, oh why, did he have to go and tell them the truth? Why couldn't he have just kept it a secret? And what if his friends found out that he'd-

"Zeref."

His head snapped up. "What?" he asked.

"Come sit down with me," Mavis said, beckoning him to sit on the couch in her study.

"Why?" Zeref inquired, frightened all over again.

"So we can talk. It'll be more comfortable than standing here in the middle of the room," Mavis continued in the same gentle manner.

Well, that _did_ make sense. But sitting on a couch with Mavis so that they could be more comfortable when they talked sounded… _so_ unlike her. However, Zeref gave in.

Both he and Mavis headed for the couch at the same time. After they sat down, Mavis noticed that Zeref was pressing himself up against the side of the couch as far away from her as he possibly could.

Sighing, Mavis scooted closer to Zeref, which only made him jump. Seeing as how this was going nowhere, she decided to say something she'd never thought she'd say to anyone other than Zera.

"Thank you," Mavis said softly. Those two simple words brought Zeref out of his stupor.

"Huh? For what?" Zeref asked hesitantly.

"For playing for me earlier…and for being there when I needed someone to talk to about my father. It was…nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Well, _that_ was weird.

They were silent for a moment longer before Mavis started speaking again. "I want to help you, Zeref. But I can't do anything if you don't talk to me," he said powerlessly.

Zeref had never expected, in all the time he'd known the blonde, to hear those words come from Mavis's mouth. Never. Especially to someone like him. "Why do you want to help me all of a sudden? Ever since we found each other again when we first started high school, you've done nothing but ignore or insult me. Don't you…hate me?"

Mavis closed her eyes. It was now or never. "Oh, Zeref. I never hated you. And I know I'd promised to always be there for you. After my father died and I had to leave you, I was adopted by the couple who lived here and they had a small daughter. Zera. They said they wanted me as an older sister for her, but it felt more like they were using me as a tool to keep her entertained.

"When Zera's parents died, I inherited the estate and custody over Zera. I'd settled for the fact that love was pointless and I shouldn't get my hopes up, but…Zera had a way of worming herself into my heart. I love her as if she were my _real_ sister. And when I saw you again in high school, all those past memories came flooding back and I was afraid.

"I didn't want to feel loss like I had before. I figured if I kept you at a distance, it wouldn't hurt as much. It didn't occur to me that I'd be hurting you instead. I do care about you, Zeref. And I don't like seeing you this way. Let me help you," Mavis stated firmly. Her voice never wavered and Zeref could see the sincerity in her emerald eyes.

And Zeref knew he could finally trust her again. Maybe…s _he_ could take all the pain away.

"What do you want to know?" Zeref asked hoarsely, hugging himself as if trying to keep warm. He couldn't believe he was actually letting Mavis in after all this time. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Did you go through what Natsu went through?" the blonde asked in a rush. It was blunt and straight to the point, which seemed a little harsh even in her own eyes, but she needed to know. She needed to know if Zeref had been hurt like Natsu had.

Zeref squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back tears and memories he thought he'd buried in the past. He gave Mavis permission to ask and now he had to answer, right?

"Almost," Zeref answered in a barely audible voice.

 _Almost? What does 'almost' mean?_ "Can you be more specific?" Mavis asked as soothingly as she could.

And then the tears started to fall.

Vicious sobs racked Zeref's body as he pulled his arms around his legs even tighter, as if he were trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

"I can't-" Zeref was interrupted by Mavis swiftly pulling him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his body as well as she could and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him.

Taken aback by Mavis's sudden display of affection, Zeref did the only thing he felt capable of doing. He put his arms around Mavis and hugged her back, crying his heart out. When was the last time he'd felt loved like this?

And Mavis just sat there doing what she could to comfort him. She rubbed his back, she made comforting sounds, and she hugged him even tighter.

"Why are you doing this?" Zeref mumbled.

"I told you already. I do care, Zeref. It…just took me a while."

Zeref pulled away slightly so that he could look Mavis in the face. "You really care about me?"

"Yes," replied mavis awkwardly, a light blush staining her cheeks. She hoped Zeref wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Are you blushing?" Zeref asked, shock clearly written on his face, his tears subsiding. _Why is she blushing? Does this mean she really likes me?_

"No," Mavis spluttered in response. She was _really_ blushing now. "I mean…maybe. But it doesn't really matter becau-" Zeref silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"That's enough, Mavis," Zeref said calmly.

All of the blonde's thoughts were put on hold when Zeref's lips abruptly made contact with her. The kiss was light and chaste, but it was enough to melt Mavis into a nice little puddle of goo.

Zeref's mind was in overdrive. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing Mavis, the woman he'd grown to love after all this time. And the blonde hadn't pushed him away, so that had to mean something good.

A few minutes later, they broke apart. Breathing heavily, blazing dark eyes stared into molten emerald ones. They stayed like that until they had the ability to speak again.

Mustering up what courage he could, Zeref said, "I love you, Mavis. I have ever since I met you. And I know you probably don't feel the same as I do, but I just thought you should know." He tried to remove himself from Mavis's embrace so that he could leave, but the blonde pulled him back.

Shocked once more by her actions, Zeref could only look at her, awestruck when Mavis lifted a hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

"You're wrong, Zeref. I do feel the same. I love you, too. I just didn't know what it was that I was feeling until a short while ago," Mavis replied earnestly, a light smile dusting her lips. But that smile gradually faded as her expression grew serious once more. "Zeref? Can you please tell me what happened to you? I won't tell a soul. It'll only be between us if that's what you want. I want to help you through this. I care too much for you to do otherwise."

Zeref sighed as he dropped his head unceremoniously on Mavis's lap. "My father started beating me as soon as my mother and Natsu left. He would get drunk…and then he would start hitting me…calling me names…and blaming me for everything that went wrong in his life. When I turned fourteen, he started bringing his friends home."

At this, Zeref paused, a blank look crossing his face. "They were…as wasted and cruel as he was. Maybe even more so. And then he…started letting them use me," Zeref cried, tears streaming down his face once more. "They made me do things I didn't want to do. I didn't want to do them, Mavis. But they made me. Mavis, they made me."

"Zeref." Mavis pulled him into a fierce hug, refusing to let him go. She could feel tears stinging her own eyes, but she also felt a sense of rage wash over her. She wanted to hurt the men who dared to harm Zeref, but she knew that was nearly impossible. All she could do, all she wanted to do, was sit there with Zeref in her arms and comfort him in the best way she knew how.

"It stopped when I was sixteen. As soon as I turned eighteen, I moved out. And I haven't seen any of them, including my father, since," Zeref continued in a strained voice. "And I understand if you don't want anything to do with me now. And please, don't tell Natsu."

"I won't tell him. But Zeref, listen to me," Mavis said, staring lovingly into Zeref's eyes. "What happened to you doesn't change how I feel about you. I _love_ you. I'm going to show you what it's like to be cared for by someone who truly loves you. All right?"

Zeref put his arms around Mavis and squeezed her affectionately. The blonde took that as a yes.

"Thank you so much for understanding," Zeref whispered, planting a light kiss on Mavis's cheek.

The blonde smiled heartily. "You're welcome. Now let's go to bed. Since Gray is looking after Natsu, would you mind sharing my room for the night?" Mavis inwardly screamed. Why was she acting so boldly?!

"Um…okay. But we're not _doing_ anything," Zeref answered apprehensively.

"And I wouldn't ask you to. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I'll wait forever if I have to…because I love you that much. But I might just expect a little goodnight kiss," Mavis hinted, blushing lightly.

"Okay," Zeref replied, a playful smile crossing his face, "but you'll have to catch me first!" And with that, Zeref bolted from the room.

Momentarily stunned, Mavis finally regained her wits about her and sprinted after Zeref. She found him standing in the middle of the hallway looking absolutely confused.

"It looks like I've caught you, Zeref," announced the blonde as she wrapped her arms around Zeref's waist.

"Hm. Maybe I should have asked where your room was first before I ran off," Zeref started embarrassedly.

"You're so silly," Mavis muttered before she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Zeref gently on the lips. "Now let's go to bed. And we're not going to school tomorrow, either, or the rest of the week for that matter."

"Huh? Why? It's only the first week back!"

"Because I think you and Natsu should take it easy for awhile. We'll return back to school next week. I am going to pamper you, and Gray just might do the same for Natsu. I'll just tell Mr. Clive that we're working on stuff for the talent show or whatever. He'll believe it and excuse us from school. What do you think?" she said as she led Zeref to her room.

"I think I like that just fine."

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs!

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 – Yes, I realize the characters are OOC. But would you be "yourself" if some of those things happened to you? Either way, enjoy!

Author's Note #3 – Don't hate my song choices!

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical)***

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Rated M)**

" _Sometimes it is not enough to do our best; we must do what is required."_

Natsu yawned loudly and stretched as he woke. Feeling the empty spot next to him, he bolted upright. Where was Zeref?

A soft sound, much like someone snoring, brought him out of his thoughts. Curled up beside the bed was Gray. He looked awfully uncomfortable, but why was he here?

Natsu reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh…morning, Natsu," Gray said sleepily as he stretched. "How are you feeling?"

Feeling? Had he been sick? "What do you mean?" asked Natsu, perplexed.

"Um…well, you kinda had a nightmare last night," Gray replied hesitantly. He wasn't sure how Natsu would respond to that.

"A nightmare?" Natsu sort of remembered what happened, but only vaguely. He remembered waking up from his nightmare, Zeref calming him down, Zera giving him a stuffed animal and staying with him, and…someone running their fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, a nightmare," Gray echoed, looking like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself.

"What is it?" asked Natsu, noticing Gray's hesitant expression. "Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything at all!" Gray protested. "It's just…Mavis kinda backed Zeref into a corner last night after you had your nightmare and he…told us what happened to you," he continued quietly.

Natsu visibly paled when he heard this. _Oh, no! Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Now that he knows, Gray would never…he'd never want someone like me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up._

"Hey," Gray said, trying to make eye contact with Natsu, hoping to change the subject in the process. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me."

Natsu noticeably reddened. He was like a human mood ring. _He wants to spend time with me? Why? Does he…actually like me?_ "You…actually want me to spend the day with you? Like…a…date?"

"Yes! I mean…no, er…I don't know. Maybe?" he stuttered hopefully. "Only if you want it to be a date, because we could just go out as friends or whatever."

"That all depends on one thing," Natsu answered after some thought.

"And what's that?"

"Do you… _like_ me? Because I can't promise you a physical relationship or anything like that. And if that's what you want, then…I can't. I'm sorry," explained Natsu. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. Why couldn't Gray just leave and stop tormenting him like this? No one could want someone like him.

Then he felt a gentle hand lift his chin. "I really do like you, Natsu. But I won't do anything you don't want to. Okay? You're sweet and caring and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. I know you don't know me or trust me. I'm just asking for a chance to be with you," Gray said earnestly.

"How could you want someone like me? I've been…used and-"

"Natsu," interrupted Gray, "can I tell you something?" Natsu nodded mutely. "When I was little, my dad would my mom. She would have bruises just about everywhere. When my mom finally left him, I got to stay with her and all the abuse stopped. It was the start of a new life.

"I know that we can never completely forget the past, but we can move forward and make something special out of the life we do have. And I truly believe you deserve that. I want to help you start that new life, if you'll let me. I'm patient, and I'll give you all the time and effort you need. All you have to do is say yes."

Natsu's tears gradually started to fall after hearing Gray speak. It was what he truly wanted to hear. Gray did care about him. "You stayed with me all night didn't you?"

Gray nodded.

"And you ran your fingers through my hair?"

Gray blushed, and then nodded.

Natsu threw himself at Gray and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you so much for caring. I've only ever had Zeref to turn to. I want to try! I really do!"

Gray laughed heartily. "Then we'll try. So, do you want to go to the mall with me today?"

* * *

Mavis smiled when she looked at Zeref cuddled up next to her in her bed. It was a pleasant feeling. She could get used to this.

"Wake up, Zeref," she said, coaxing Zeref into wakefulness.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow, swatting at Mavis. It was then the blonde decided to try the tactic she'd used last night. Tickling.

Running her hands up and down Zeref's side, he finally jolted awake.

"I'm up! I'm up! Now stop!" Zeref laughed as Mavis mercilessly tickled him.

"Fine," conceded Mavis, halting her vicious tickling. "Do you want to spend the day together?"

"Okay, but only if you promise we can start practicing _music_ this afternoon. All four of us," Zeref stated firmly.

"All right. Would you like to go to the mall?"

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **Magnolia Mall (Gray and Natsu)**_

"Oh, Gray! Isn't he cute?" Natsu squealed when he saw the blue kitten in the window of the pet shop.

Gray knew at once that this would not end well for him. "Yeah. Cute."

"Let's go inside and have a better look," Natsu demanded, dragging Gray into the pet shop.

About an hour later, they came out. Natsu was carrying his new kitten while smothering both Gray and the kitten in light kisses.

"Thank you so much, Gray! You're really great, you know that?"

"Yeah. We'll see how great I am when I try to convince Mavis to let us keep a kitten in her estate."

* * *

 _ **Magnolia Mall (Mavis and Zeref)**_

"Oh, Mavis! Isn't he cute?" Zeref awed when he saw the golden puppy in the window of the pet shop.

Mavis knew at once that this would not end well for her. "Yeah. Cute."

"Let's go inside and have a better look," Zeref demanded, dragging Mavis into the pet shop.

About an hour later, they came out. Zeref was carrying his new puppy while smothering both Mavis and the puppy in light kisses.

"Thank you so much, Mavis! How can I ever repay you?"

"Your being happy is enough for me. Now let's go home and get this little one settled."

Home.

Zeref smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Hey, Mavis? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gray asked as he peeked into Mavis's study. It looked like she was alone.

"Did you want something?"

"Oh! Yeah. Um, let me put it to you this way. How do you feel about cats?"

Mavis's brows knitted in confusion. "I…like them?"

"Good," Gray replied, sighing in relief.

"Why is that good?" Mavis asked, standing up from her desk.

Gray took a step back. "Well, I kinda got Natsu a kitten. Hey! Don't look at me like that! You should have seen the two of them. The kitten made big, cute eyes, then Natsu made big, cute eyes and then they turned their big, cute eyes on me and I just cracked under the pressure!"

"Hn," was Mavis's only response. Soon there was a loud crash, followed by the hiss of a kitten and the yelp of a puppy. Mavis turned to face Gray again. "How do you feel about dogs?"

"I…like them?" Gray responded, mimicking Mavis's earlier answer. Then his eyes narrowed. "It's not so easy, is it?"

"Hmph. Puppy eyes are much worse than kitten eyes. Now let's see what kind of trouble they've gotten themselves into," replied Mavis.

"Who? Zeref and his puppy or Natsu and his kitten?"

"I'll handle my puppies and you handle your kittens. Deal?"

"Uh, deal."

As they headed down the stairs, Mavis and Gray noticed that Natsu, Zeref, and their tiny partners in crime were laying on the floor covered in…well…let's just say they were a mess.

Mavis walked over to Zeref and his drenched puppy; it seemed they'd broken a vase of flowers. She stooped down and offered the teen her hand. "Come on, little monsters. Let's get the both of you cleaned up."

"We're not monsters!" Zeref protested. "And his name's Larcade!"

"Hey! That's kinda cute!" exclaimed Natsu, nearly breaking DGray'suke's nose when he jumped up from the floor with his kitten; they were both covered in dirt from a plant they'd knocked over. "My little guy's name is Happy!"

Mavis pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to will away her oncoming headache. She was starting to believe that Natsu, Zeref, Larcade, and Happy were the four horsemen of the apocalypse, but hey, that was her opinion. It didn't matter if her estate would be destroyed because of these four.

"Zeref, let's get you into some dry clothes. Then we'll meet in the music room and we can practice, all right?" Mavis quipped.

"Fine!" said Zeref. "You don't need to be that snippy! Isn't that right, Larcade?"

Mavis inwardly groaned. Now he was talking _to_ the puppy! Maybe she should have someone animal-proof the estate.

"You, too, Natsu. Let's get you cleaned up," said Gray, taking Natsu by the hand.

* * *

"So, Zeref? Do we want to warm up a bit first? Then we can decided who should do what for the four songs we do at the Talent Show," said Natsu.

"Okay. Do you want to do something simple? Like piano and vocals?" asked Zeref.

"Sure."

"What about us?" inquired Mavis, who was crossing her arms. Gray stood in a similar manner.

"You two get to be our audience," chimed Zeref. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

Natsu and Zeref forced Gray and Mavis into a pair of chairs and then headed for the middle of the music room.

"You want to sing first?" asked Zeref as he sat at the piano.

"Yeah. I'm gonna do _Magnet & Steel_ by Matthew Sweet," said Natsu.

"Nice choice. I'll do backup, too, if you want."

Natsu nodded.

* * *

 _Magnet & Steel by Matthew Sweet_

 _ **Both –**_ _Ooh ooh ah_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _Now I've told you so you ought to know_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _Ooh_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _Takes some time for our feeling to grow_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _Ooh_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _You're so close now I can't let you go_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _Ooh_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _And I can't let go_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _With you I'm not shy_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _To show the way I feel_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _With you I might try_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _My secrets to reveal_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _For you are a magnet and I am steel_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _I can't hope that I'll hold you for long_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _Ooh_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _You're a woman who's lost in her song_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _Ooh_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _But the love that I feel is so strong_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _Ooh_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _It can't be wrong_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _With you I'm not shy_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _To show the way I feel_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _With you I might try_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _My secrets to reveal_

 _For you are a magnet and I am steel_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _With you I'm not shy_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _To show the way I feel_

 _ **Zeref –**_ _With you I might try_

 _ **Natsu –**_ _My secrets to reveal_

 _For you are a magnet and I am steel_

 _For you are a magnet and I am steel_

 _For you are a magnet and I am steel_

 _For you are a magnet and I am steel_

 _ **Both –**_ _I am steel_

 _I am steel_

* * *

"That…was…amazing," Gray said, releasing his breath. Had he been holding it this whole time? Natsu and Zeref were fantastic!

Mavis just gaped them, completely at a loss for words. Zeref could sing! And play! At the same time! And it was good!

Natsu and Zeref smiled and laughed at the antics of Gray and Mavis.

"I think it's your turn, Zeref. I'll play piano. Blow them out of the water, okay?"

Zeref winked at Natsu. "Let's do _Alone_ by Heart."

"Ooh!" Natsu shouted. "This is gonna be so great!"

* * *

 _Alone by Heart (Just Zeref on Vocals)_

 _I hear the ticking of the clock_

 _I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

 _I wonder where you are tonight_

 _No answer on the telephone_

 _And the night goes by so very slow_

 _Oh I hope that it won't end though_

 _Alone_

 _Till now I always got by on my own_

 _I never really cared until I met you_

 _And now it chills me to the bone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _You don't know how long I have wanted_

 _To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

 _You don't know how long I have waited_

 _And I was going to tell you tonight_

 _But the secret is still my own_

 _And my love for you is still unknown_

 _Alone_

 _Till now I always got by on my own_

 _I never really cared until I met you_

 _And now it chills me to the bone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _Alone, alone_

* * *

Zeref smiled at Mavis as he finished.

"Zeref?"

"Yeah, Mavis?"

"If I hadn't been in love with you before, I sure would be now. You're excellent, Zeref. You definitely know how to move people with your voice. You too, Natsu," Mavis said in awe.

Zeref walked over to Mavis and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Natsu asked sweetly as he looked at Gray adorably.

"What? You mean like on the mouth?"

"Of course, silly," Natsu whispered as he gently placed his lips on Gray's quivering ones. They hadn't kissed like this yet. It had just been really simple kisses on the cheek! And Gray's mind was going into massive overdrive. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Natsu asked as he pulled away.

"No," Gray replied breathlessly as he smiled stupidly at Natsu. He hazily glanced at Mavis and Zeref, who were staring at him incredulously. "What?"

Zeref cleared his throat some and nodded his head curtly at Gray, trying to indicate something to him.

 _What's he trying to-oh!_ How did he not notice _that_ little problem?

"You were great, Natsu! Gottagotakeashowernow!" Gray said hastily as he ran off.

"Huh? What did he say?" Natsu asked, appearing thoroughly confused.

"He said he was gonna go take a shower," answered Zeref, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Now? What for?"

Mavis and Zeref sighed. Natsu could be so innocent.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zeref's Pain**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs!

* * *

Summary: Zeref doesn't have the perfect childhood, but he'll do his best to survive. AU.

* * *

Author's Note #1– I'm taking a drabble I made for Dragon Family Values and turning it into a mini multi-chapter fic.

Author's Note #2 – Thank you for bearing with my OOC-ness. I apologize for Gajeel in this.

Author's Note #3 – And to all the complainers, stop reading my fic if you don't like it. When I get PMs from the same person for each chapter, it's not too hard to figure out. Go write your own fic then if you don't like mine. Besides, it's the last chapter, anyway.

Author's Note #4 – Don't hate my song choices!

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 ***Mentions of Child Abuse/Rape (Emotional/Verbal/Slight Physical); Bullying; Homophobia; Yaoi***

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (Rated M)**

" _All great achievements require time."_

 _ **Magnolia High School (The Following Monday)**_

Mavis, Zeref, Gray, and Natsu entered MAgnolia High School on Monday morning together. They hadn't been there long before they were confronted by Lucy and the others.

"Hi, guys," greeted Lucy cheerfully. Erza smiled, Loke waved, and Gajeel crossed his arms while appearing quite disgusted.

"Hey," Zeref started nervously.

"Where have you guys been? You've been gone a whole week!" exclaimed Lucy, looking concerned.

"Um, we got time off so that we could practice for the Talent Show. We have to perform four songs, while everyone else has to do one," Zeref explained. Sure, he was sugar-coating a thing or two, but the rest of his friends didn't need to know all the details.

"And did you actually practice or were you too busy having an orgy?" spat Gajeel in revulsion.

"Gajeel!" scolded Erza. "How dare you say something like that! What did they ever do to you?" Erza was furious.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me! It's not my fault they're a bunch of perverted freaks," he replied. Gajeel gasped when the air was suddenly knocked out of him.

A very pissed off Erza had tackled him to the ground and was currently yanking on his hair, showing no mercy. Everyone gaped at the scene in shock for a moment before stepping in.

Loke and Lucy desperately tried to pull Erza off Gajeel, with her spewing insults every two seconds. Who knew Erza's vocabulary could be so vulgar?

"Everyone, just stop it!" shrieked Natsu. They all froze and stared at Natsu mutely. He was panting and looked extremely upset. "What is wrong with you? All of you? What makes you think violence will solve any problem? It only makes it worse. Gajeel, if you have a problem with me, don't take it out on the others. If you hate me so much—and I don't know what I've done to offend you—just…avoid me. Don't talk to me. I don't care. Just don't hurt them because of me."

Gajeel got up from the ground and approached Natsu menacingly. "You turned my best bud into a cock-sucking fag," he hissed lowly.

Natsu stumbled backward in fear, nearly knocking over Gray in the process; he didn't think anyone else heard what Gajeel said, but Zeref did!

"You idiot!" snapped Zeref, his eyes alight with a flame no one else had seen before. "If you were a true friend, you wouldn't care _what_ anyone's sexual orientation is! You'd just accept me for who I am!"

"You mean…you're gay, Zeref?" Lucy asked timidly. Seeing all of his friends going at it like this really shook her up.

Zeref inhaled sharply before speaking. "No. But my brother is. Do you have a problem with that?" Zeref wasn't sure what he would do if Lucy turned on him.

"Not at all, Zeref. You're one of my best friends. I just appreciate the fact that you trust me enough to tell me. Look at all that we've done for one another! Why should _who_ Natsu likes affect our friendship? Natsu's still the same person, Zeref. And you're still one of my best friends," replied Lucy.

"Yes, Zeref. That's what friends are for. We look out for each other, regardless of what that may be," added Erza.

"They're absolutely right, Zeref. We'll always be here for you and Natsu," said Loke.

Natsu—pleased by these words of encouragement—felt an arm go around his waist, pulling him into a brief hug as Gray kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And if they aren't, I most certainly will be," he whispered.

Everyone smiled as they watched the loving exchange between Natsu and Gray. Everyone, that is, except Gajeel.

He got even angrier. "If I had my way, people like you would be wiped off the face of this planet!"

Gray pushed Natsu behind him and stepped in front of Gajel. "I, unlike you, _can_ get my way. So I suggest you leave Natsu and Zeref alone or there _will_ be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

"Back off, Fullbuster!" Gajeel yelled, swinging his fist at Gray.

Gray's eyes glanced around and shimmered before he let Gajeel punch him in the face.

"Mr. Redfox!" bellowed Mr. Clive. Their music teacher had seen and heard the entire thing. "You are to come with me immediately! To the principal!" He grabbed Gajeel by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him away.

Shortly thereafter, Gajeel was expelled from school and transferred _very_ far away.

* * *

 _ **Talent Show**_

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Zeref asked excitedly.

Natsu jumped up and down, Gray nodded eagerly, and Mavis just gulped.

Intertwining his fingers with Mavis's, Zeref kissed Mavis on the nose. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

"Okay. You guys are up! Knock 'em dead!" exclaimed Mr. Clive.

They stepped onto the stage; Gray went to the drum set, Mavis to bass, Zeref to guitar, and Natsu to vocals.

* * *

 _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden

Sung by Natsu

 _Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_

 _I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

 _There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

 _I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

 _A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

* * *

At this point, Zeref took over guitar, with Mavis still on bass, Natsu on drum set, and Gray on vocals.

* * *

 _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace

Sung by Gray

 _I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

 _I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

 _This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become_

* * *

This time a small orchestra appeared near the base of the stage, as well as a grand piano appearing on its center. Gray moved back to drum set, Natsu to guitar, Zeref to the piano, and Mavis sat on a chair next to the piano for vocals.

* * *

 _Incomplete_ by Backstreet Boys

Sung by Mavis

 _Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

 _I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

 _Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

 _I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

 _I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go..._

 _I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete..._

 _Incomplete..._

* * *

They rotated one final time. Gray was still on drum set, while Mavis moved on to bass. Natsu stayed on guitar, and Zeref moved on to vocals.

* * *

 _The (Shipped) Gold Standard_ by Fall Out Boy

Sung by Zeref

 _Sometimes I wanna quit this all and become an accountant now.  
But I'm no good at math and besides the dollar is down.  
Plant palm trees on Lake Michigan before it gets cold.  
I gotta feel the wind chill again before I get old._

 _I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs.  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me._

 _You can only blame your problems on the world for so long.  
Before it all becomes the same old song.  
As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town.  
And get new passports and get get get get get out now!_

 _All the "yes" men said "no comment."  
My mouth got "go away."  
Wrong way and all the cost that it's a no win.  
The time my dad caught me a horse shoe crab.  
And I asked him if throwing it back into the sea would bring our luck back?_

 _I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me._

 _You can only blame your problems on the world for so long.  
Before it all becomes the same old song.  
As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town.  
And get new passports.  
Get out now!_

 _Tell that boy I'll leave you alone now.  
Like a store I'll turn my love down.  
Soon we're in the profit of both in the business of soul._

 _I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs.  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.  
I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs.  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me._

 _You can only blame your problems on the world for so long.  
Before it all becomes the same old song.  
As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town.  
And get new passports.  
Get get get get get out.  
Get get get get get out now!_

* * *

The audience erupted like a volcano, cheering, applauding, whistling, and making any kind of noise possible to let them know they'd enjoyed the performance. Gray, Natsu, Zeref, and Mavis gathered toward the front of the stage, bowed embarrassedly, and practically fled backstage.

"You know what? I think we were actually pretty good," stated Natsu happily.

"I think you're right," added Zeref. "Who'd have thou—um…are you crying, Mr. Clive?"

Mr. Clive was currently bawling his eyes out. He had a soaked handkerchief from his vicious tears clenched in his hand. "You four were magnificent!" he sobbed. "I can finally die a happy old man!"

At this, the four teens backed away, deciding they'd better make a run for it before their music teacher did something rash. Like glomping them or something.

"Maybe we should go home," suggested Mavis when she noticed a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go," Gray agreed, and they bolted for the exit.

* * *

 _ **Mavis's Estate**_

Gray and Natsu walked hand in hand up the stairs of the estate until they reached Gray's room. It was late and it had been an awfully long day.

"Well, goodnight, Natsu," Gray said softly, planting a light kiss on Natsu's tender lips. As he pulled away, Natsu pulled him back.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Have sex with me tonight," Natsu said bluntly, backing Gray into his room, and shutting the door behind them.

"Natsu—"

"I _want_ you to have sex with me tonight…please? I love you."

Gray was momentarily at a loss for words. "No, Natsu," he began slowly. "I don't want to have sex with you."

Natsu felt as though his heart was about to break. He felt content—safe—with Gray, and wanted to give himself completely to him. Didn't Gray want that, too?

"I want to _make love_ to you." Natsu blushed furiously when Gray said it like that. "You deserve to be pampered, treasured, worshipped, loved, and I want to be your one and only. Forever. I love you, Natsu. And if you'll have me, I want to be forever yours."

"Forever…mine?" Natsu echoed breathlessly. If that wasn't the most romantic declaration of love he'd ever heard, he didn't know what was. So he answered in the best way he knew how.

He launched himself at Gray, knocking them both onto the bed, as Natsu smothered him in light kisses.

Gray chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Because we can wait. I don't want you to feel obligated to—"

Natsu silenced him with a kiss. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Only when you make me," Gray replied with a mock glare.

Natsu pouted cutely and rolled onto his back, pulling Gray on top of him. "I want to do this. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. I love you."

Gray stared into his eyes for a long while, searching them for any sign of hesitation.

There wasn't.

Natsu smiled timidly and shyly tugged on Gray's shirt, in which he raised his arms and let his lover pull it off. He laughed when he felt Natsu gently trail his hands up his abdomen until he teased his hardening nipples with his fingers.

Gray let out a soft moan when he felt Natsu unzip his pants, struggling to push them down. He grabbed his hands to stop him. "Let me do that," Gray said as he climbed off the bed and undid his pants. Dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them, Gray crawled back on the bed with his boxers still on. "Do you want me to undress you? I promise it'll be pleasant."

Natsu's eyes flickered for a moment. "Uh…okay," he answered slowly.

Noticing Natsu's hesitation, Gray gave him a reassuring kiss before moving on to his clothes. "Just relax. Everything's going to be fine. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure," said Gray as he slowly unbuttoned Natsu's shirt, kissing down his chest with every piece of exposed skin.

He felt hot. He'd never known making love to someone could feel like this, but then again, they hadn't actually gotten to the making love part yet. Natsu wondered how it would feel with someone you loved. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Gray finally pulled down his pants, along with his boxers, his hardening erection springing free.

"You're gorgeous," Gray said huskily as he bent his head down and took his length in his mouth.

"Gray!" cried Natsu. He tried to jerk his hips upward but Gray kept them pinned. Panting and groaning, Natsu tossed his head from side to side, tangling his hands in Gray's thick hair, urging him to continue. He was getting close.

"Gray! Please! I'm gonna—ah!" Natsu exploded in Gray's welcoming mouth, lapping up every bit of his essence.

"Are you ready for more?" Gray asked seductively.

"More?" Natsu responded dazedly.

Gray nodded as he moved to kiss him again. "More." He lightly massaged the flat of Natsu's stomach, smiling when his muscles jerked under his touch. His hands slipped up to his nipples, pinching and teasing until they hardened. Natsu wriggled against him.

"Suck," said Gray softly, placing three fingers in Natsu's mouth. He sucked on them eagerly, coating them extensively. "This might feel a bit weird, okay?"

"Okay." What was going to feel weird? "Oh!" Natsu threw his head back in surprise when Gray pushed in one finger and began stroking inside and out.

Natsu shuddered from the pleasure. He never knew it could feel like this. When Gray added a second finger, then a third, he felt as if he were in pure heaven. "More, Gray. More," pleaded Natsu as he moved his hips in time with Gray's thrusting fingers.

When Gray felt he was adequately prepared for something much bigger, he removed his fingers and Natsu whined at their loss. Reaching next to the bed, he grabbed a bottle of lotion. Removing his boxers, he coated his length generously and rested his tip outside Natsu's entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Natsu?" He was not about to do anything Natsu wasn't ready for.

"Yes! Please, Gray! Please!" he begged in response, trying to wrap his legs around Gray's waist.

"Okay. This might hurt a little, but I promise you'll feel nothing but pleasure soon," Gray replied as he carefully eased himself into Natsu.

Natsu cried out when Gray buried himself to the hilt, a tear trickling down his cheek. "It hurts," whimpered Natsu, pushing on Gray's chest.

Gray got up, taking Natsu with him, and laid on his back on the bed with Natsu sitting on top of him. He rubbed Natsu's hips, coaxing him into relaxation. "Move whenever you're ready," Gray said encouragingly.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. Gray was giving him full control! Well, sure, he was the submissive one here, but Gray wanted him to—you know—do _that_!

Gray remained still. He wouldn't do a thing until Natsu made the first move.

When Natsu felt he'd adjusted to Gray's intrusion, he experimentally moved downward while thrusting his hips forward. "Fuck!" Gray hissed, having not expected Natsu to be ready so quickly.

Natsu froze. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"No. You just…took me…by surprise," Gray panted. He placed his hands securely on Natsu's hips, carefully lifting him up before pulling him back down.

"Ah!" Natsu had never felt something so wonderful in his life. Gray kept hitting that special spot that made him see stars behind his eyes. He groaned as Gray thrust over and over again in a slow and steady rhythm. "Uh! Gray!"

"Mn! Natsu!" Natsu urgently tried to quicken their pace. "Yes! That's it! Natsu!"

"Gray-ah!" Natsu loved this. He wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life. Natsu almost screamed when Gray placed his hand around his forgotten member and started pumping in time with their thrusts.

Natsu called out his name and came all over himself, Gray only seconds behind.

Natsu collapsed exhaustedly on his lover's chest. Gray lifted his chin and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Natsu. Forever and always."

"I love you, too, Gray. And I'll be yours, forever and always."

* * *

"Do you think we can be louder than them, Zeref?" Mavis smirked against Zeref's collarbone as she left a prominent hickey there.

"Mavis!"

"I'm joking, Zeref!" laughed Mavis. "We don't have to do anything."

"I know," replied Zeref with a contented sigh. "I'm still not ready."

"And that's okay," said Mavis. "We have all the time in the world. I love you."

Zeref smiled as he gazed at the peaceful look on Mavis's face. "I love you, too, Mavis."

* * *

 **End**


End file.
